The twists of life
by FrancysKurt7
Summary: Enamorarse es algo común en toda persona, ser correspondido o no, es otro asunto. El destino pondrá nuevamente a Inuyasha en la vida de Kagome Higurashi, quien siete años después de su fatídica confesión puede decir que lo ha olvidado por completo. O eso creía. Los giros de la vida se encargarán de mostrarle la realidad. Y no sólo a ella... PAUSADA.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes del manga/anime InuYasha no me pertenecen, pero sí a Rumiko Takahashi.  
_

 _La siguiente historia es total y completamente de mi autoría._

* * *

 _ **The twists of life.**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _7 años atrás…_

El año nuevo había llegado, todos los invitados que cada 31 de diciembre arribaban nuestra casa para celebrar esta importante fecha, se abrazaban y felicitaban, expresando sus buenos deseos mientras entre sonrisas y buenos momentos, daban la grata bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo.

 _Un nuevo ciclo._

A mis inocentes 15 años, luego de abrazar a mi madre, hermano y demás familiares, me acerque a Inuyasha. Mi gran amor de la niñez y… Prácticamente tío, ya que ―aunque no de sangre― se comportó como un hermano para mi madre, mucho más desde que mi padre murió hace 6 años cuando por negocios viajaba en su helicóptero privado y éste presentó fallas.

Inuyasha era alto, fuerte, con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, de cabello largo y negro, tenía una muy divertida personalidad, la principal razón de que me enamorara de él. Una inmensa alegría se apoderó de mi ser cuando sus brazos me envolvieron en un cariñoso abrazo al culminar el año _viejo._ Sentí mis mejillas arder al separarnos, sus risueños y amables ojos me observaron con detenimiento mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

―¡Feliz año nuevo, Kagome! ―Vociferó por segunda vez en la noche, le devolví la sonrisa con entusiasmo―. Espero que ésta nueva etapa tenga buenos acontecimientos en tu joven vida―. Deseó él guiñándome un ojo. Reprimí las ganas de rodar los míos, siempre me hablaba como si me llevara muchos años, cuando en realidad eran diez. Sólo llegaba a los 25 años, aunque muchas veces mostró la sabiduría de alguien con el doble de su edad real―. No dejes de luchar por tus sueños, pequeña. No hasta que se hagan realidad.

―Te deseo lo mismo, Inuyasha. ―Tutearlo era algo que hacía desde pequeña, cuando él me lo pidió, porque según sus propias palabras no eran necesarias tantas formalidades. Estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando mi hermano, Sota, nos interrumpió.

―Kagome, Inuyasha. ―Volteamos en su dirección, era un amable y gracioso niño de 10 años de edad. Llegó hasta nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios―. ¡Miren esto! ―Nos mostró un sobre de papel con una letra pequeña y corrida, una carta―. Me la ha traído Hitomi. ―Explicó sonrojándose. Con que eso era. Sonreí, ella era nuestra tierna vecina de nueve años y probablemente la novia de mi hermano en un futuro―. ¿No es genial? ―Elevó sus manos con euforia―. Está decidido, ella será mi esposa cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. ―Sentenció, logrando sonoras carcajadas por todos los presentes en el jardín, pues lo había gritado.

―Sota, hijo… ―Mamá se acerco a nosotros, sonriente al igual que todos―. ¿No crees qué es muy pronto para pensar esas cosas, jovencito? ―Acusó en broma.

Mi pequeño hermano la miró con determinación y una seriedad nunca antes vista.

―No lo es. ―Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho―. Ya hasta sé cuántos hijos tendré. ―Anunció, para sorpresa de todos quienes con la mandíbula desencajada comenzamos a balbucear―. Seis. Tendré seis hijos, madre.

El abuelo apareció.

―He criado muy bien a mi nieto. ―Lo volteé a ver, estaba con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y los ojos cerrados, queriendo parecer más serio y sabio de lo que en realidad era.

―¡Abuelo! ―Acusé. Él sonrió un poco avergonzado antes de tomar a Sota por el hombro y llevárselo hacia el interior de la casa. Mi mamá solo reía, al igual que todos los demás al pasar la estupefacción inicial.

Los presentes siguieron con sus conversaciones mientras comían y bebían.

Inuyasha se giró y se detuvo a conversar con uno de sus mejores amigos, Miroku, quien era muy allegado a la familia.

Sola, me llevé el vaso con soda a los labios y observé todo a mi alrededor. Mamá se había lucido esta vez con la decoración navideña. Empecé a caminar sobre el perfectamente cortado césped, recorrí toda la extensión del lugar mientras charlaba un poco con varias personas. Minutos después entré a la casa y me acerqué al cuarto de baño. Me observé en el espejo, mi vestido azul de tirantes gruesos hacía resaltar mi nívea piel y la talla que recientemente había adquirido en los pechos. Habían crecido muy rápido y aún me costaba acostumbrarme a mi voluptuosidad. Un poco ajustado en esa zona, se ceñía a mi cintura y me creaba una silueta un poco más curvilínea por la cinta del mismo color del vestido que la rodeaba, a partir de ahí el vestido era holgado, por encima de la rodilla, creando una hermosa forma acampanada que me gustaba, solo usaba un poco de brillo labial y nada más. A pesar de que a esa edad mis compañeras de clases ya habían descubierto el maquillaje y lo utilizaban en grandes cantidades a diario, a mi no me atraía la idea, ni un poco. Prefería verme natural. Terminando con mi razonamiento me preparé para usar el retrete y cuando acabé, me lavé las manos seguido del rostro y lo sequé con una toalla. En un momento determinado mis extremidades comenzaron a temblar sin control, la hora había llegado. Me había prometido a mi misma no acobardarme ese día. Decidida a realizar mi cometido, salí del baño y regresé a la fiesta.

Mamá, el abuelo, Sota y Miroku charlaban amenamente en un lateral del jardín. Los demás invitados estaban esparcidos por el patio trasero, inmiscuidos en sus propias conversaciones. Busqué a Inuyasha con la mirada por largo rato hasta que di con su figura, estaba de espalda, cerca de mi lugar actual. Respiré varias veces, sintiendo el arrepentimiento apoderarse de mi ser, tome otra bocanada mucho más profunda y camine hacia él. Toqué su hombro, él giró con el teléfono en la mano y muy sonriente, por un instante sentí que mi corazón se derretía de tanto amor que sentí hacia su persona.

―¿Sucede algo, Kagome? ―Preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza y él arqueó una ceja.

―Yo… ― _¡Tú puedes, Kagome! ¡Tú puedes!_ Me dije a mi misma muchas veces antes de hablar. Sin saber exactamente que pretendía lograr al hacer lo que ya había decidido― ¿Podemos hablar?

―En realidad, estoy esperando… ―No lo dejé terminar.

Mi primer error fatal de esa noche.

―Solo será un segundo, no más. ―Interrumpí y él se rindió fácilmente, accediendo a tener una conversación conmigo. Le hice señas con las manos y nos alejamos un poco más de la multitud, quedamos de pie frente a un arbusto de cerezo que estaba adornado con distintas luces y figuras esa noche.

―¿Dé qué querías hablar conmigo, Kagome?

Tomé aire ruidosamente, antes de hablar.

―¿Recuerdas lo que mencionaste hace un rato? ¿Sobre los sueños? ―Él asintió, sin entender a que venía el asunto―. Pues he decidido seguir tu consejo.

―¿Con respecto a qué? ―Intrigado, me observó.

El corazón me retumbaba a mil por hora dentro del pecho.

Y entonces cometí el segundo error de la noche.

―A ti. ―Respondí con toda la decisión que pude. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. En un momento dado, los abrió desmesuradamente, entendiéndolo todo. No le di oportunidad para replicar―. Permíteme explicarme, por favor… ―Pedí― Inuyasha, me gustas desde que era una niña. Y antes de que me interrumpas diciendo cosas como que esto no es un amor real, debes saber que sí lo es. En un principio comenzó como admiración y nada más, pero poco a poco el sentimiento fue evolucionando… ―No pronunciaba palabra, así que continúe― No pretendo ser correspondida, no aún. Sé que soy muy joven pero me gustaría expresarte mis sentimientos ahora, esperando que algún día puedas mirarme con los mismos ojos que yo a ti… ―Mi confesión fue interrumpida cuando me abrazó repentinamente. Me permití aspirar el olor de su perfume y embriagarme hasta la médula mientras le respondía el gesto.

Ese fue mi tercer y peor error.

―Kagome, niña tonta… ―Me susurró antes de soltarme y poner distancia entre ambos― Eres muy dulce, pero no creo que de verdad sientas lo que dices. Es decir, sé que ahora piensas que es así pero con el paso del tiempo notaras que solo confundiste las cosas. ―Su voz era tierna y conciliadora, pero eso no impidió que mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos― Esto suele pasarle a jovencitas de tu edad… ―Planeaba seguir con su discurso innecesario cuando una suave voz femenina lo llamó.

―Inuyasha… ―Él volteo e inmediatamente sonrió, con amor. Abandonándome ahí, bajo el árbol de cerezo, se encamino hacia la desconocida.

―Kikyo… ―Escuche su nombre y mi maltratado corazón sufrió otro atentado, había escuchado a Inuyasha murmurar algunas cosas sobre ella. Se trataba de… Su nueva novia, nunca pensé que fuese algo serio pues ese no era su estilo, pero que ella se presentara en la fiesta de fin de año y la recibiera con los brazos abiertos cambiaba la historia.

Pasé la noche de ese primero de enero encerrada en mi habitación. Llorando a mares. Tanto como el día que me entere de la muerte de mi padre, y es que alguien había muerto por igual, solo que esta vez fui yo. Los meses siguientes lo evité a toda costa, avergonzada de mis sentimientos y de la confesión. Si él avisaba que vendría a casa yo rápidamente inventaba una excusa para salir, en los días feriados o cumpleaños milagrosamente enfermaba y cuando no pude esconderme más de su presencia simplemente lo ignoré. Hasta que tres años después y cuando había culminado la secundaria con honores, recibí una invitación para la boda que se efectuaría entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, entonces, dejé de darle vueltas a mis opciones para las universidades y lo decidí.

Seguí el legado de mi padre y abandoné Japón, mudándome a Estados Unidos para estudiar arquitectura en una de las mejores instituciones a nivel mundial, idea que mi difunto progenitor siempre apoyó y a la que mamá nunca se opuso.

Sólo informé de mi partida a Sota, mamá y el abuelo. Los demás eventualmente se enterarían, pero no de mi boca. Nunca me agradaron las despedidas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esto ha rondado por mi cabeza desde mucho tiempo atrás, solo que hasta hoy he decidido redactarlo. Podrá parecer un poco cliché la historia al principio pero solo les pido que confíen en mí, no todo será como lo imaginan, denle una oportunidad.**

 **Agradecería inmensamente sus opiniones y apoyo para continuar el fic, como verán este corto relato sólo es el prólogo. Lo bueno comenzará en mi siguiente actualización -si así ustedes lo desean- y a quien deje review le adelantare un pequeño fragmento del capítulo 01 :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Actualidad._

Nueva York.

—¡Kagome! —Mis amigas están sentadas en una mesa V.I.P. Camino hacia ellas y mientras tanto sonrío, las tres están despampanantes. Llego hasta la mesa y antes de tomar asiento, bajo un poco el final de mi vestido, que me llega a medio muslo.

—¡Pensé que no llegarías nunca! —Regaña Cornelia, una australiana de personalidad alocada y divertida. Tomo asiento.

—Ya déjala. No eres su madre. —Refuta Ashley, la verdad es que es la más gruñona de todas nosotras a pesar de que su físico recaiga en el cliché de tonta y delicada: Rubia, ojos azules y porte de modelo.

—¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! —Chilló Tina, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido— Ya está aquí y es lo que importa. —Dicho esto toma de un solo sorbo el chupito que sostenía entre sus blancas y delicadas manos antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa—. No perdamos más tiempo. ¡La despedida de Kagome comienza oficialmente desde ahora! —Una mesera se acerca y nos sirve una ronda de alcohol. Alzamos nuestros vasos y hacemos un brindis.

Siempre es así. Es extraño como desde el inicio de clases nos hicimos buenas amigas, aunque lo realmente raro es que el grupo se mantuviese al pasar los años pues todas poseemos personalidades completamente distintas: Cornelia es la fiestera, Ashley la gruñona, Tina la sonriente y casi siempre relajada y yo... Bueno, yo soy yo.

Nos bebemos todo rápidamente y pedimos otro servicio.

—No puedo creer que te marches, me harás falta, Kag. —Cornelia posa su mano sobre la mía y me da un apretón amistoso—. Tienes que escribirme. ¡Todos los días de ser posible! —No lo puedo evitar, ante esa declaración mi corazón se encoge. Tengo que luchar para no llorar al recordar que mañana por la tarde, partiré.

—Lo intentaré, Corn. —Le sonrío para tranquilizarla y ella hace extraños pucheros que por experiencia sé en que terminaran. Deja mi mano para cubrirse el rostro, y aunque por el alto volumen de la música en la disco no la puedo escuchar, estoy consciente de que está llorando. Mi vista se nubla. ¡Maldición, yo también voy a llorar si no se detiene!

—Basta ya. Esta noche no quiero verlas así. ¡Con un demonio vinimos a celebrar no a moquear sobre la mesa! —Espeta Ashley poniéndose de pie. Todas las miramos atónitas—. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora a bailar. —Y para que no quede duda nos lanza una mirada de advertencia. Sorbo por la nariz, es totalmente cierto. Esta reunión fue planificada con otros fines. Siguiendo su ejemplo, me levanto de la silla y enderezo mis hombros.

—Ashley tiene toda la razón chicas. ¡A disfrutar! —Jalo a mis dos amigas que aún están sentadas y las acercó.

Nos damos una mirada significativa entre todas antes de asentir y sonreír. La afable camarera llega y no le damos tiempo a que nos dejé los tragos sobre la mesa, los tomamos directo de su bandeja.

—¡Salud! —Así, en menos de dos segundos nos tomamos nuestras bebidas ante la mirada divertida de la mujer. Da media vuelta cuando le avisamos que no sirva más tragos por un rato. Vamos a bailar.

La pista de baile está a tope pero eso no evita que logremos inmiscuirnos por estrechos espacios hasta llegar al centro, el cual extrañamente está más despejado.

La música retumba en mis oídos y sonrío. Tenía meses sin asistir al club y aunque el motivo ciertamente es triste, no dejo que me acongoje, no esta noche.

Creamos un pequeño círculo donde empezamos a bailar al ritmo de Adam Lambert. Muevo mis caderas mientras escucho Ghost town.

—Uy, uy, uy Kag. Ya has llamado la atención de alguien. —Señala Tina y yo me encojo de hombros, totalmente desinteresada.

—Habíamos quedado en nada de hombres esta noche, ¿no es así? —Recuerdo.

—Tienes razón, aunque el hombre está muy guapo y... Madurito. —Se burla. Todo porque mi último novio era ocho años mayor que yo. Reprimo mis ganas de bufar y mirar atrás, retomo mis movimientos y elevo los brazos sobre mi cabeza cuando siento la música poseerme y al ritmo tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Bailo sin parar, no me canso nunca y me aprovecho de esa virtud para moverme al ritmo de ocho o nueve canciones seguidas.

—Bailas muy bien. —Escucho que alguien me dice al oído y hago una mueca, pero no dejo de moverme, solo lo ignoro. Mis amigas ríen disimuladamente y yo las fulmino con la mirada—. Oye, preciosa. Da la vuelta. —Siento una mano en mi cadera, muy cerca de mi trasero y volteo, furiosa. El desconocido sólo sonríe. Trago fuerte, seguramente era de él de quien Tina hablaba. Intento no expresar mi estupefacción por su hermoso y varonil rostro y vuelvo rígida mi espalda.

Alejo sus manos de mi cuerpo.

—Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal. —Le digo lo obvio, ya que se ha acercado mucho a mí.

—Y eso... —Su aliento impacta contra mi mejilla izquierda cuando acerca su rostro a mi oído— ¿Está mal? —Esboza una sonrisa socarrona y me tenso aún más. El hombre tiene unas cejas oscuras y perfectas que son el marco de unos intensos ojos claros, verdes o quizá azules, la tenue luz del club no me deja detallarlo a fondo, pero sí que puedo apreciar la mirada depredadora que tiene, su perfilada nariz a juego con una seductora boca.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar.

—Muy mal. —Respondo firme—. Teniendo en cuenta que mi pareja está muy cerca.

Él recorre con su mirada los alrededores y al concluir vuelve a posar toda su atención en mí.

—Te he visto sola desde que llegaste. —Afirma y observa mis labios sin pudor alguno—. No hay un hombre a tu lado, así que no me mientas.

Ahora es mi turno de sonreír.

—¿Y por qué crees que mi pareja es un hombre? —Me felicito internamente al ver su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa. Agarro el brazo de una de mis amigas, la que más cerca está y tiro de ella. Es Cornelia. El hombre nos mira confundido, alternando su mirar entre mi amiga y yo, así que aprovechando su desconcierto entrelazo mi mano con la de mi fiel compañera de locuras y nos alejamos de ahí a paso rápido. Volvemos a nuestra mesa particular y la carcajada de mi alocada amiga me hace reír también. La mesera vuelve instantes después y reparte una piña colada y un vaso con vodka con algo más que no identifico por falta de interés. Bendigo a mi seca garganta con un corto trago de mi bebida, aunque al principio tomamos rápidamente, después nos relajamos y bebemos con calma, pues la idea es disfrutar, no amanecer destrozada al día siguiente con resaca. Todas la hemos experimentado con anterioridad.

—Siempre los dejas boquiabiertos. —Expresa mi amiga con su leve acento australiano mientras se arregla su largo cabello castaño claro—. Sí que me divierto cuando salimos, Kagome. —Vuelve a reír.

Ashley y Tina vuelven segundos después, jadeantes y eufóricas.

—Hemos visto eso. —Anuncia Tina mientras me arrebata mi bebida y se la toma de un trago. Luego sonríe, satisfecha de su hazaña—. ¿Qué has dicho esta vez, Kag? ¿Comprometida, que no hablas el idioma o que simplemente no te agradaba?

Yo sonrío, sintiéndome un poco culpable por haber usado esas excusas con anterioridad.

—Que Cornelia es mi pareja. —Informo encogiéndome en mi asiento y mis amigas abren sus bocas y ojos desmesuradamente mientras la nombrada vuelve a carcajearse.

—Esa no me la esperaba. —Admite Ashley divertida—. ¿Y se lo ha creído?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. No ha dicho nada más. Solo quedó congelado. —Rio tal cual como niña que hace una travesura.

—Eres malvada. —Se burla nuevamente y sonríe cuando llegan nuestras bebidas.

Charlamos amenamente por varios minutos antes de regresar a la pista, esta vez más cerca de nuestra mesa.

El vestido rojo que escogí especialmente para hoy se sube al compás de mis movimientos y debo estar pendiente de a qué nivel cede si no quiero mostrarle el trasero a las personas detrás de mí.

Me dejo llevar nuevamente e intento olvidar todo. Mi inminente partida, la falta que me harán mis amigas y éste país en realidad. Me he acostumbrado a vivir aquí, mucho más desde que llevó dos años sin visitar Japón. Abro los ojos cuando mi nuca se eriza y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, me siento observada y repentinamente cohibida. La desagradable sensación desaparece al cabo de unos segundos y puedo respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente. No había notado que casi hiperventilaba. Mis amigas dicen algo que me hace reír, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la sensación vuelve a apoderarse de mí. Las miró a todas, divirtiéndose y bailando de una manera sexy y poco recatada al aumentar la dosis de alcohol en su organismo. Ellas no me hacen ningún gesto ni dicen nada de mi reacción, aunque si me han comenzado a observar con interés.

—¿Pasa algo, Kag? —Pregunta Ashley, toma mi brazo y ahoga una exclamación—. Estás muy fría... —Se alarma— Y pálida. Lo mejor será que tomemos asiento. —dicta y no me molesto en contradecirla. Me relajo con un suspiro en el sillón en cuánto lo siento bajo mi piel. Sólo cuando me permito abrir los ojos después de unos segundos, me encuentro con que todas me miran con atención y visiblemente preocupadas.

—No pasa nada chicas. —Tranquilizo antes de que se preocupen más.

—¿Te sientes mal? Has estado muy pálida de un momento a otro en la pista de baile. —Ashley frunce las cejas y me observa con atención.

Me incorporo en el sofá y les concedo una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No es nada, sólo... —Llevo una mano a mi cuello y lo acaricio, ya no está erizado—. Puede ser un efecto secundario por beber rápidamente.

Ellas me escudriñan sin cesar y después de lo que me parece una eternidad, se relajan en sus asientos y suspiran.

Nos sirven otra ronda, pero yo no pruebo mi bebida. Ni un poco. En el fondo sé que lo que he sentido anteriormente no ha sido causado por el alcohol, pues lo manejo muy bien. Casi siempre. Disimuladamente observo hacia abajo, la pista, ya que la sección V.I.P queda un poco elevada sobre los demás. No encuentro nada raro, una que otra pareja manoseándose en un rincón, otros devorándose mutuamente y los restantes simplemente disfrutando. No hay nada extraño ni fuera de lo común y decido olvidarme del tema. Centro toda mi atención en las chicas y en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ya se están emborrachando. No puedo evitar reír por las ocurrencias que escapan de ellas en ese estado.

Transcurre lo que yo creo y es poco más de una hora. No nos hemos levantado de los asientos y sé la razón. Así que, bajo su atenta mirada me pongo de pie y rodeo la mesa en dirección a la salida de la sección privada.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —Exclamo lo más efusiva que puedo y ellas me miran como si fuera un bicho raro—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se quedaran ahí sentadas? ¿Emborrachándose rápidamente para no poder disfrutar de nuestra última noche todas juntas? —Recrimino y ellas espabilan, aunque inseguras.

—¿Estás segura de querer bailar nuevamente? —Interroga Tina.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

—¡Claro que sí! No sean aburridas y acompáñenme.

Con una expresión divertida se levantan. ¡Qué bien! Vuelven a ser las mismas.

Arribamos en la pista de baile y con un grito de diversión retomamos los movimientos rítmicos.

La madrugada del sábado transcurre sin más pormenores por otras dos horas más, en las que ninguna deja de bailar y reír descontroladamente. La nostalgia se abre paso en mis sentimientos y las miro a todas alegres y distraídas. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

—Vamos, Kag. No nos mires así. —Observo a Tina, intrigada—. No te hagas la desentendida. No nos sonrías con nostalgia, como si no nos volviéramos a ver nunca más.

—Intento no hacerlo. —Grito por el ruido de la música para que me escuche—. Sabes que vendré a visitarlas siempre que pueda.

—O nosotras iremos a Japón, siempre he querido ir. Los lugares que nos has mostrado por fotos y todo lo que nos has dicho sobre el país han despertado mi curiosidad. —Esta vez fue Cornelia quien habló—. Quien sabe y pronto me tengas por allá. —Anuncia sin dejar de bailar.

Todas reímos y continuamos en lo nuestro. Llevamos tanto tiempo bailando que mis pies comienzan a doler a causa de los tacones de aguja de diez centímetros que he escogido para hacer juego con mi vestido. Aún así no me detengo. Bailar es de las cosas que más disfruto en la vida y este día no es la excepción.

—Creo que ya es hora de tomar un respiro. —Jadea Ashley. Y se encamina a nuestra mesa reservada seguida de Cornelia. Tina y yo seguimos bailando, creo que es la única de mis amigas que puede seguirme el ritmo en cuanto a baile se refiere.

La música sube unos decibeles y la voz de Jessie J se apodera del establecimiento.

Sonrío al recordarla dando todo de sí en el escenario, fui a uno de sus conciertos el año pasado y no me desagrado.

—Creo que yo también tomare asiento, ¿vienes Kag? —Habla la pelinegra al concluir la quinta canción desde que las chicas acudieron a la mesa. La observo, al igual que yo está un poco sudada y jadeante. Decido aceptar su oferta y caminamos hasta los escalones que nos llevarán a nuestro lugar reservado. Me detengo en seco al sentir otro escalofrío, esta vez más intenso. Mi nuca y mi piel se erizan en su totalidad. Un sentimiento de sofoco me alcanza. Alguien me está observando. Lo sé desde que me sentí así la primera vez pero ahora estoy totalmente segura. ¿Cómo alguien puede causar tales efectos con sólo mirarme? Temblorosa tomo el brazo de Tina y ella se detiene a observarme.

—¿Te sientes mal?

Niego con la cabeza, azorada.

—¿Quién...? —La voz sale más nerviosa de lo que pretendía— ¿Quién está detrás de mí, Tina?

Ella rápidamente mira a mi espalda y después me observa contrariada.

—Nadie que conozcamos, Kag. —Su mirada vuelve a revisar al resto de la gente—. Pero ven, será mejor que subamos.

Observó a las chicas divertidas mientras coquetean con un guapo mesero y eso por un momento me aleja de mi incertidumbre. Ellas al vernos llegar se apresuran para despachar al muchacho y nos hacen espacio.

—Kagome se ha vuelto a sentir mal. —Anuncia Tina y yo la fulmino con la mirada.

—No es mal, es una sensación de... Persecución o algo así. No sé cómo explicarlo. —Admito. Ellas se comunican con la mirada.

Todas miran hacia la pista. No observan nada extraño, yo tampoco.

Ashley es la primera en hablar al transcurrir varios segundos.

—¿No has tomado nada extraño, Kagome?

La miro sin entender.

—¿Tomar algo extraño? —Repito—. Nada. Únicamente he bebido lo que ha traído la mesera y con ustedes. —Entonces entiendo todo y abro los ojos a tal punto que duelen un poco—. ¿No estarás insinuando que...?

—Esperemos que no, pero es una posibilidad. He escuchado de sustancias que pueden crear paranoia. —Explica incómoda y mirándome preocupada.

—¡No me han drogado! —Aclaro con vehemencia—. No sé cómo explicarles pero intentaré, es una sensación extraña. —Miro a mi alrededor, todos están pendiente de sus asuntos—. Como si alguien me observara, intensamente. Me da escalofríos. —Sus miradas asustadizas me hacen aclararme—. No son escalofríos de miedo, son extraños pero no del tipo que aterran, sino como de anticipación a algo. No lo sé. —Me rindo. Por sus expresiones sé que no lo entienden, no las culpo, ni yo lo hago.

—Creo que lo mejor será irnos. —Cornelia mira su reloj de muñeca—. Ya pasan de las 3:30 a.m. Y creo que Kagome debe descansar. —Me mira un segundo y después a Tina—. ¿Marc tardará en llegar?

Tina sonríe ante la mención de su enamorado y hasta hace un mes, novio, ya que se comprometieron.

—Le he dicho que pase por mí a las 4:00 a.m. No debe demorarse.

Como si lo hubiesen planeado, el mencionado llega hasta nosotras.

—Hola. —Saluda con su voz neutral y varonil mientras Tina se levanta y lo abraza antes de iniciar un demandante y caluroso beso. Me sonrojo levemente. Estos dos sí que son pasionales.

Se separan sonrientes y vuelven a notar nuestra presencia.

—¿Se han divertido? —Pregunta sonriendo de medio lado mientras toma a mi amiga de la cintura y ella le sonríe.

—¡Claro que sí! Gracias por regalarnos atenciones especiales esta noche, ha sido muy amable de tu parte. —Las mujeres restantes agradecemos por igual, pues la idea del V.I.P y las serviciales atenciones de la mesera fueron gracias a la orden de Marc, el dueño del club.

—No agradezcan, chicas. Además, saben que cada vez que vienen les dejo atención particular a su disposición, así que no exageren. —Hace un gesto de manos de forma desinteresada. Hay que admitirlo, desde que comenzó a salir con Tina hace dos años nos ha dado trato especial, aunque no hemos sido clientes precisamente regulares.

—Marc. —Llama mi amiga— Kagome se ha estado sintiendo... Extraña. —Comunica y yo ruedo mis ojos.

—¿Por el viaje de mañana?

Todas niegan con la cabeza. Él alza una ceja en mi dirección.

—Se ha sentido observada y se ha puesto muy pálida. —Informa Cornelia esta vez.

Marc me observa como si fuese un escáner.

—Antes de que lo digas, no. No he tomado tragos traídos por otra persona que no sea la mesera. —Le corto.

Todos quedamos en silencio después de eso.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. —Anuncia Ashley poniéndose de pie y Cornelia y yo la imitamos. Bajamos la escalera y mi pulso se acelera al revivir las mismas extrañas sensaciones que las dos veces anteriores.

—Chicos, esperen. —Se detienen al oír mi petición y me observan. Está vez reúno el valor necesario y escudriño a toda la gente a mi alrededor. No encuentro nada, vuelvo a mirar y pongo más atención, entonces distingo el destello de una cabellera plateada moverse hacia la barra. Sin poder evitarlo lo miro fijamente, agudizó mi vista pero un tumulto de personas se atraviesa y para cuando se alejan ya no lo veo. Doy un paso al frente y de pronto siento ganas de acercarme más para encontrarlo y verle el rostro. No tengo duda alguna, es él quien me ha estado observando toda la noche. Lo intuyo. Cuando decido avanzar más Ashley me toma del brazo.

—Es mejor irnos, Kag. —La miro contrariada pero al final accedo y retomamos el camino hasta el estacionamiento, no sin antes voltear y buscarlo con la mirada pero no encuentro ningún llamativo color plata. Como si se hubiese esfumado. Decido olvidar el tema y suspiro. Quizá me este volviendo demente.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y cada quien se acerca a su auto, Tina y Marc van en el mismo, al igual que Cornelia y yo, pues vendí mi auto a principios de semana y ella se ha rehusado a dejarme volver en taxi, Ashley se despide y es la primera en desaparecer de nuestra visión periférica.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla y cada quien toma el rumbo que le corresponde. Mientras recorro las calles de _La Gran Manzana_ no puedo dejar de pensar en el hombre de la disco.

Llego a mi apartamento poco después y me desvisto para tomar una ducha antes de dormir, me relajo tanto en la bañera que casi me quedo dormida. Con los dedos como pasas regreso a la habitación y miro mi teléfono celular, configuro la alarma del mismo para que suene a las doce del mediodía, dándome el tiempo suficiente para terminar de empacar todo y alistarme antes de viajar. Con ese pensamiento me recuesto sobre mi cómoda cama y duermo tranquilamente hasta la hora pautada.

Me despierta el tedioso ruido de la alarma y gruñendo la apago, me giro y miro el techo del que hasta hoy será mi hogar. Sacudo mi cabeza antes de ponerme sentimental y me levanto perezosamente, tomo una ducha rápida y almuerzo apresurada cuando veo que ya se están haciendo las dos de la tarde.

Tina me llama minutos después, ya ha llegado con Marc. Les pido que suban pues necesitaré ayuda con mis maletas y ellos encantados lo hacen. Minutos después escucho la puerta y corro para abrirla.

—¿Lista? —Pregunta la risueña pelinegra.

—Claro. Acompáñenme por las maletas. —Me siguen por la estancia hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cada uno tiene una maleta grande en su posesión. Viví cinco años en este lugar y compre incontables cosas, pero no era necesario llevármelas todas así que regale la ropa que ya no usaba a una asociación de caridad y solo me quede con mis prendas favoritas, los zapatos y mis artículos personales. Cada uno estaba organizado en una maleta. A Marc le tocó la de la ropa, a Tina la de los artículos personales y a mí la de los zapatos.

Abandono mi apartamento y lo cierro con llave para no volver.

Bajo hasta la recepción y me encuentro con el gerente del edificio, le entregó la llave y a cambio recibo una sonrisa seguida de un « _suerte_ ».

Miro al portero, él me dedica una sonrisa amistosa y yo se la devuelvo.

—Que tenga un buen viaje señorita Higurashi. —Me desea y yo inesperadamente lo abrazo, el hombre se queda desconcertado pero al reaccionar también me abraza.

—Gracias, señor Mike. —Nos alejamos y con un suspiro miro la entrada, mis amigos me esperan. Me despido una última vez y abandono completamente las instalaciones.

Nos acercamos al auto del novio de mi amiga. Guardamos las maletas y pronto estamos de camino al aeropuerto. No pierdo detalle alguno de la ciudad que tanto quise mientras me alejo.

Una lágrima solitaria corre por mi rostro y apresuro a limpiarla cuando el auto se detiene.

Bajo del asiento trasero y los tres iniciamos el proceso de desembarcar. El aeropuerto está poco concurrido, aún falta una hora para que salga mi vuelo pero de igual forma quise llegar temprano.

—Tendrás que venir en septiembre, Kagome. —Mi amiga anuncia de repente cuando tomamos asiento y yo la miro sin entender.

—¿Por qué septiembre?

—Porqué ese mes me casare. —Yo abro mi boca y observo a Marc, a pesar de su expresión seria no puede evitar reflejar la emoción en sus ojos azules que le da la noticia.

—Entonces ya no es un tendré, sino un vendré. Tenlo por seguro. —Prometo mientras les sonrío.

—Eso espero. Me gustaría que estuvieses presente ese día tan especial en mi vida.

—Ahí estaré.

Escuchamos el sonido de unos tacones y después como nos llaman.

—Disculpen el retraso. —Cornelia anuncia.

—No hay problema. Acabamos de llegar. —Tranquilizo. Ella me sonríe y se acerca para darme un abrazo, el cual correspondo igual de emocionada al ponerme de pie.

—¿Comenzaron el drama sin mí? —Habla Ashley detrás de nosotros. Reímos ante su comentario.

—No, Ash. Sabes que eso nunca.

—¿No dejaste nada en el apartamento? —Niego— ¿No se te queda algo importante? —Vuelvo a negar y ella busca en su cartera. Un regalo. Me lo extiende y yo lo acepto. Lo abro bajo la mirada interrogante de todos y leo.

—¡Viva Nueva York! —Leo en voz alta y todos ríen. Es una camiseta.

—Para que no nos olvides. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Es un lindo detalle, muchas gracias. —Reconozco abrazándola.

Tomamos asiento y esperamos hasta el llamado de mi avión entre charla y risas.

La pantalla que anuncia los vuelos me indica que mi avión designado ya llegó y me despido de todos con un abrazo.

Intento no llorar pero me es imposible cuando mis tres mejores amigas me abrazan al mismo tiempo y sollozan sin control.

—Te vamos a extrañar. —Lloriquea Tina. Mi llanto aumenta.

—Ni que lo dudes. —Repone Ashley—. No dejes de contactarnos cuando vuelvas a Japón. —Reclama por adelantado en medio de lágrimas.

—Las salidas no serán lo mismo sin ti. Los hombres americanos ya no babearan tanto porqué ya no estarás, exótica japonesa. —Ahora es el turno de Cornelia y su comentario me hace reír. Anuncian mi vuelo por el altavoz y nos separamos. Debemos vernos terribles si le preguntan a cualquiera. Por último me despido de Marc y me encamino a la fila para avanzar por el control de seguridad.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde arribo el avión y me alojo en primera clase, no hay muchas personas y el silencio me cae de maravilla. Poco después el avión despega y me relajo, mientras mi tristeza avanza a cada milla que me alejo, la felicidad también crece al saber que pronto estaré en mi país, ver a mamá, al abuelo y a Sota hace que mi tristeza disminuya y en cambio da paso a la emoción.

Dándole vueltas a todas las cosas que me suceden y las que faltan, me quedo dormida. Me sumerjo a un sueño profundo que se ve interrumpido cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado y se mueve. Abro mis ojos y los restriego con mis manos. Es una mujer de edad avanzada, tiene apariencia americana, algo muy lógico, después de todo partimos de un aeropuerto americano.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —Pregunta apenada y yo niego. No podría molestarme con ella, tiene una apariencia muy dulce y amigable. Me sonríe—. Disculpa por sentarme así como así pero es que detrás de mi asiento hay unos niños traviesos que me patean el puesto… —Bosteza— Y yo ansío tomar una siesta, este lugar disponible se ve acogedor. —Confiesa. Disimuladamente miro el asiento a mi espalda, también tiene un puesto desocupado y dos más atrás igual. ¿Por qué ha escogido mi lado entonces? No es que me moleste, solo me extraña. Entonces veo a una madre atareada con dos niños que no rebasan los siete años de edad y se les nota muy inquietos. Un asiento anterior al de ellos está vacío, de ahí seguramente viene la señora. La vuelvo a mirar y me sorprendo cuando la veo completamente dormida. Una aeromoza me ofrece algo de tomar y yo lo acepto, poco después me lo entrega y yo bebo de mi soda antes de sacar mi iPod y colocar mi lista de reproducción favorita, después de todo el viaje es de una duración de catorce horas o más. Apenas llevamos dos.

Escucho varias canciones y me relajo de nueva cuenta, logrando retomar mi sueño unas horas después.

—Joven, señora. —Escucho que alguien llama y me giro en el asiento, intentando alejarme de la voz—. Señorita... —Tocan mi hombro suavemente y yo abro los ojos, miro a quien interrumpe mi sueño— Falta poco para el aterrizaje. Le pido que por favor abroche su cinturón de seguridad. —Asiento medio dormida y la mujer vuelve a hablar— Señora. —Llama. Entonces recuerdo a la mujer que está a mi lado— Despierte. —La anciana abre sus párpados un poco contrariada y me mira a mí.

—¿Hija? —Niego rápidamente, ella poco después toma en cuenta la presencia de la aeromoza—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Pronto descenderemos. Colóquese su cinturón, por favor. —La mujer acata la petición y la joven azafata se retira.

Minutos después la característica turbulencia nos sacude ligeramente antes de tocar tierra firme. La mujer a mi lado suspira agradecida y yo sonrío.

Bajamos del avión juntas pues se le dificulta un poco descender los escalones sola. Ya en el suelo, me sonríe con agradecimiento. De nuevo me formo para recoger mi equipaje y observo ansiosa a los alrededores, no iré muy lejos con tres maletas yo sola y sin auto, de eso no tengo duda. Después de lo que siento como una eternidad llegan mis maletas y las agarro, recorro nuevamente las medidas de seguridad precisas y avanzo hasta el centro del aeropuerto. Miro a un lado y luego al otro, no veo a ninguno de mis parientes y suspiro, aquí en Tokio ya estamos en la tarde del día lunes.

Como puedo arrastro mis maletas hasta uno de los asientos y me pongo cómoda. Probablemente tenga que esperar un rato. Reviso mi teléfono, tengo varios mensajes de mis amigas. Es extraño ya que por la diferencia horaria en Nueva York apenas debe estar amaneciendo.

—¿Kagome? —Escucho que alguien me llama mientras tecleo una respuesta.

—¿Sota? —Ante mí esta mi hermano. Mucho más alto de lo que recordaba y sonriéndome con cariño. Salto hasta él y lo abrazo. Entonces soy consciente de que ahora me repasa por una cabeza—. ¿Desde cuándo soy yo la enana? —Me burlo.

Él ríe y me devuelve el acto afectuoso.

—Creo que desde un par de años. —Responde autosuficiente.

—No puede ser. No te he visto en dos años. —Razono—. En ese lapso de tiempo fue en el que creciste. Mírate. —Concluyo el abrazo y lo recorro con la mirada. Él se pone nervioso por mi escrutinio y entiendo que algunas cosas no cambian—. Ya eres todo un hombre.

—Me alegra que lo notes.

Entonces recuerdo algo.

—Sota. —Me mira—. Y ya que eres todo un hombre, ¿cuándo será la boda con Hitomi?

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, hija! —Mamá y el abuelo llegan hasta nosotros, sonrientes. Mi progenitora no espera para abrazarme y casi dejarme sin aliento— Te extrañe tanto, mi pequeña. —De pronto que me este lastimando las costillas poco importa y le devuelvo el gesto.

—También te extrañe, madre. —Sin saber cuándo, ya estoy llorando a la par que mi mamá.

—Pero ya estas de regreso. —Nos separamos y aprovechamos para limpiarnos el rostro y ella para alizar su vestido. Está muy elegante y hermosa. Los años le han hecho mucho bien.

—Así es. —Confirmo mirando alrededor y deparando en la presencia de mi abuelo. Corro hasta su lugar y lo saludo afectuosamente al tiempo que le beso la mejilla y él ríe—. ¡Abuelo!

—Entiendo que te alegre verme, querida nieta. —Tomamos distancia y sonreímos.

—¿Estas son tus maletas? —Interroga mi _pequeño_ hermano señalándolas. Asiento y se apresura a tomar dos. El abuelo recoge la restante y yo mi bolso. Así, los cuatro, abandonamos el aeropuerto y caminamos al auto.

—¡Todos estarán felices de tu regreso! —Agrega mamá.

—¿Por qué lo dices, madre? —Su expresión se vuelve culpable y frunzo el ceño—. ¿Se lo anunciaron a todos, no? —Los tres se tensan y miran para otro lado—. Ya no importa. Puedo soportar una bienvenida.

Esa es una de las cosas que he aprendido a manejar en estos cuatro años. Las bienvenidas y despedidas siguen sin ser mi fuerte pero ya las tolero. Más que antes, por lo menos.

Llegamos al auto aparcado y guardamos todas mis cosas en la maleta trasera.

Mamá toma asiento tras el volante, el abuelo de copiloto y Sota y yo en la parte trasera. Sonrío.

 _«Como en los viejos tiempos.»_

La radio comienza a sonar y con ello recuerdo mi lugar de nacimiento, la música y sus costumbres es algo que siempre me ha encantado. Al escuchar a Akeboshi puedo estar completamente segura de que así es.

El camino a casa es entretenido e introductorio, el abuelo y mamá se han encargado de ponerme al tanto de las situaciones actuales de todos los amigos más cercanos para evitar que cometa un error en nuestro reencuentro.

—¿¡Miroku se va a casar!? —No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa. Nuestro amigo siempre fue un popular mujeriego que le pedía tener un hijo a todas las mujeres que conocía. Que se haya comprometido es simplemente asombroso—. ¡No lo puedo creer!

Todos ríen dentro del vehículo.

—¡Pues créelo porque es la verdad! —Dice mi abuelo entre risas, mi estupefacción les divierte.

—¿Y quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

—No, hija. Es una linda chica de Kioto. La conoció en uno de esos viajes de excursión a los que acostumbraba ir.

—Entiendo. Me alegro mucho por ellos. —Y es la pura verdad, me alegra la idea de que Miroku por fin se encuentre en una relación seria.

—Es muy probable que la conozcas esta noche. —Interviene Sota esta vez.

—¿En la fiesta de bienvenida?

—Si. —Afirma, retomando la atención en la ventana. Ha estado muy pensativo. Entiendo que ya es un hombre y está a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad pero aun así, lo noto preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Susurro acercándome a él para que pueda oírme. Me mira e intenta esbozar una sonrisa, pero solo logra una mueca y eso me hace sentir mal. Siempre me he preocupado por mi hermano.

Inhala con desdén antes de responder.

—No. Nada.

Elevo una ceja y le dedico una mirada de incredulidad.

—No me mientas, Sota. —Reprocho—. Si es algo que no quieres compartir conmigo solo dímelo, pero no me mientas.

Su risa llega a mis oídos, cosa que me sorprende.

—No has cambiado en nada, hermana.

Yo también me uno a su risa y los mayores nos observan con interés. Negamos al mismo tiempo con un gesto de cabeza y ellos retoman su atención en la carretera.

Minutos después llegamos a nuestra casa, bajamos del auto y una mujer de unos cuarenta años se acerca hasta nosotros.

—¡Señora, señor, joven Sota! —Los recibe con una sonrisa. Y yo me pregunto, ¿quién es? Aunque tengo una leve idea rondando por mi cabeza—. Usted debe ser la señorita Kagome. —Yo asiento y ella agranda su sonrisa. No sé porqué pero creo que me agradara, se le nota muy amable—. Mucho gusto. —Hace una reverencia que me sorprende.

—El gusto es mío. Y por favor, no son necesarias las reverencias. —Explico con amabilidad.

—Todos le hemos dicho lo mismo. —Agrega mamá—. Pero la señora Kaede insiste en que es su manera de mostrar respeto.

La aludida se sonroja un poco.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Ella asiente—. Por favor, señora Kaede. ¿Usted trabaja en la casa, no es así? —Vuelve a afirmar con un gesto—. Pues no se considere una empleada, sino parte de la familia. Tráteme como si fuese una nieta, sin formalidades. ¿Podría? —La amable mujer sonríe y me toma la palabra, entonces repongo—. Seguramente a todos les agradaría el mismo trato. —Los presentes aparte de ella, asienten—. ¿Lo ve?

Le doy un amistoso apretón a su mano y ella corresponde el gesto. Acto seguido caminamos por el sendero de la entrada, ingresamos a la vivienda. Después de dos años. La alegría me llena al verme de nuevo en casa, al estar en Nueva York por tantos años pensé que me sentiría extraña cuando regresara. No hay nada más alejado de la realidad que estoy experimentando.

—¡Qué bueno es estar en casa! —Todos ríen y apoyan mi opinión. No puedo estar quieta y recorro toda la extensión que la misma representa, quiero saber si hicieron cambios. El primero que noto es en la sala y la cocina, cambiaron la decoración y el color, el segundo es en el pasillo, en éste se encuentra un gran cuadro del día de mi graduación hace un mes, donde estoy retratada sonriente y con mi correspondiente toga y birrete. Mi familia no pudo acudir ese día por problemas con el clima en Japón ya que los vuelos habían sido cancelados. Me dolió mucho no tenerlos cerca ese día tan especial, pero lo entendí. Alguien toca mi hombro y yo giro sobre mis talones. Es mamá.

—Todavía lamento mucho no haber podido asistir ese día. —No despega la vista del cuadro frente a nosotras—. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar la ausencia, debió ser duro para ti. —Su voz se quiebra y veo como una lágrima se labra un camino húmedo por su mejilla.

No soporto verla así.

—Los perdone el mismo día. —Es una verdad a medias— Las condiciones no eran óptimas para viajar y contra eso nada se pudo hacer. Está bien. —La abrazo rápidamente— De verdad. Preferí mil veces su ausencia a exponerlos a una posible desgracia. —Ella se limpia el rostro y me regala una sonrisa llena de cariño.

—Oh, Kagome. Siempre has sido tan amable y madura. —Acaricia mi mejilla y entonces descubro que yo también estoy llorando. Me recompongo al instante.

—Eres el orgullo de la familia, hermana. —Sota entra en escena y se acerca a nosotras, tampoco deja de mirar el enorme cuadro—. Por cierto, felicidades por tu graduación con honores.

El momento se me hace tan tierno que en un gesto inconsciente llevo mi mano derecha a su cabello y lo alboroto, haciendo que bufe disgustado.

—El próximo serás tú.

—Concuerdo. —Responde serio—. Disfruta tu minuto de fama mientras dura. —Bromea. Empezamos a reír los tres por sus ocurrencias.

—Eso hare. —Retomo el camino y subo las escaleras—. ¿Mi habitación sigue siendo la misma?

—Por supuesto, querida. Todo sigue como lo dejaste.

Les sonrío una última vez antes de terminar de ascender los escalones.

Sigo caminando hasta que llego a la puerta que corresponde a mi habitación. Abro después de exhalar y entro. Todo está igual. La alfombra, la cama, el color amarillo pálido de las paredes. Otra vez la nostalgia se abre paso en mis sentimientos. Llego hasta mi mesa de noche y acaricio el retrato que hay sobre ella, una foto familiar. De las ultimas que se tomo antes del aparatoso accidente de mi padre. Conmigo cargue una de nosotros en la playa, pero ésta me trae excelentes recuerdos. Me costó mucho decidir cual llevarme antes de partir, ya que las dos me encantan.

—Estoy de regreso, papá. —Susurro al viento. Unos golpes en la puerta me distraen—. Pase.

La señora Kaede asoma la cabeza.

—Señorita Kagome, su madre ha pedido un almuerzo improvisto que estará listo pronto. Deseara comer abajo, ¿no?

—Si. —Ella hace ademan de retirarse—. Ah y señora Kaede, tráteme de Kagome. A secas, nada más. No es necesario.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Así como aparece por la puerta, se retira, ahora con una leve sonrisa.

Me tiro sobre las sabanas, huelen a lavanda y aspiro profundamente, encantada del aroma.

Tomo un baño poco después y cuando salgo ya mis maletas están al lado de la puerta. Deshago las mismas y acomodo dos de ellas, me visto con una falda y un sweater negro antes de salir de mi habitación.

Lo primero que escucho al bajar es a Sota hablando por teléfono.

La comida está deliciosa y es acompañada de anécdotas y muchas risas. Al transcurrir una hora mamá se excusa al recibir una llamada de última hora de la empresa. Algo sobre una reunión en la que debe estar presente, después de todo es la presidenta.

Sota sale segundos después y el abuelo quiere tomar una siesta. Yo vuelvo a la habitación y me recuesto. Envío mensajes a las chicas y ellas me responden enseguida. Ordeno el resto de mis cosas en su totalidad y despego los afiches de una banda musical de mujeres que me encantaban en la adolescencia. Cuando mamá menciono que mi habitación estaba igual, no bromeaba. La alfombra me sigue gustando, pero no el color de las paredes. Quiero cambiarlo por uno lila perlado o algo similar. Con los futuros arreglos en mente, duermo unas horas en mi ansiada cama.

Despierto y me asomo por la ventana de mi cuarto, ya está anocheciendo.

—Abuelo, ¿sabes a qué hora será la reunión? —Interrogo cuando ya estoy en la planta baja.

—Tu madre menciono que sería a las 7:00 p.m.

—Entiendo. —Me acerco a la cocina y observo la hora. Tengo menos de media hora para arreglarme. Subo rápidamente hasta mi alcoba y busco entre mis maletas. Quiero verme presentable. Escojo un vestido blanco con mangas de encaje del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón azul oscuro. Me ducho y me visto en un santiamén, peino mi cabello, adorno mis dedos con anillos sencillos que hacen juego con mis aretes y a la hora de maquillarme me decanto por un labial rosa pálido, un poco de rubor y mascara para pestañas. Nada exagerado.

De un momento a otro, estoy nerviosa. Tengo que respirar profundamente para calmarme y cuando lo consigo, regreso a la sala de estar. Todos están aquí.

—¡Bienvenida! —Gritan al verme. Sonrío con gratitud y saludo a todos los presentes.

—Kagome, que linda estas. —Me dice Kōga, uno de los tantos amigos de la familia, pues es ahijado de mi madre. Una linda chica de cabello rojo a su lado le golpea con el codo. Él carraspea apenado—. Te presento a Ayame, mi novia. —La noticia me sorprende al inicio pero pronto lo asimilo, Kōga no iba a estar tras mis huesos toda la vida, nadie lo hace.

 _«Que lo digo yo.»_

—Un placer. —Extiendo mi mano y la joven la toma con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo. —Responde antes de tomar discretamente la mano de mi antiguo pretendiente.

Un silencio algo incómodo se crea entre nosotros hasta que Miroku hace su aparición.

—Señorita Kagome. —Toma mi mano entre las suyas y la besa con caballerosidad—. Me alegra volver a verla. —Repone mientras nos alejamos un poco de la pareja.

—Lo mismo digo, Miroku. Deja las formalidades, por favor.

Él sonríe divertido.

—Pensé que vivir en otro país cambiaria algunas cosas.

—Boberías. —Resoplo y no aguanto la curiosidad—. Me han dicho que te has comprometido. ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Está ella aquí? Quiero conocerla.

Miroku ríe levemente y busca por todo el lugar.

—Allá está. —Hace un gesto de manos a una linda mujer de cabello castaño y ella se acerca a nosotros—. Sango, ella es Kagome. La joven de quien te hable.

La mujer me observa un segundo y entonces la detallo. Es más o menos de mi estatura, su cabello y ojos son del mismo tono, se le ve joven, un año o dos más que yo como mucho, pero su mirada es astuta y hasta cierto punto intimidante. Nos saludamos adecuadamente.

—Me ha contado Miroku que te has graduado recientemente de arquitecta en una universidad de Estados Unidos, por cierto, felicidades.

—Así es, gracias. Felicidades a ustedes también por el compromiso. —Estoy por agregar algo más pero no lo hago al notar como Miroku babea cuando pasa por su lado la nueva novia de Kōga. El aire se vuelve tenso cuando Sango lo nota, trago con dificultad. Se le ve muy molesta y… Asusta.

—Miroku… —Llama ella en tono de advertencia, el nombrado se remueve nervioso. Entonces, contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiese pensado, la prometida lo toma de la oreja, como a un niño—. ¿Nos disculpas un momento, Kagome? —Asiento confundida, no quiero hacerla enojar más, inmediatamente se retiran y puedo imaginar lo que vendrá. Empiezo a reír por lo bajo.

Otras personas se me acercan y platico con ellos por varias horas, entre ellos se encuentran Shippō y Hitomi, la actual novia de mi hermano. No quiero hacerlo pero inconscientemente busco una cabellera negra entre los presentes. No he sabido de él en todos estos años. Verlo nuevamente será extraño pero necesario, ya no me ocultare. El pasado en el olvido está, y con ello todo lo demás. Además, me gustaría congeniar por fin con su esposa.

Transcurren otro par de horas y la fiesta de bienvenida está culminando.

—Kagome, ten. —Miroku extiende una tarjeta, la tomo y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido—. Inuyasha me ha pedido el favor de que te la entregue. —Abro los ojos y él se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que querrá disculparse por no poder asistir a tu bienvenida. No lo sé en realidad. Llámalo. —Tras decir esto me dedica una mirada que no logro descifrar y se despide. Abandona la casa de la mano de su ahora sonriente prometida.

Los demás siguen sus pasos y una hora más tarde ya estamos los cuatro de siempre en casa.

Antes de dormir, miro la hora. Es más de media noche.

 _«No creo que deba llamarlo, es muy tarde.»_

Pero las palabras de Miroku vuelven a mí, como si las estuviese repitiendo en mi oído: Llámalo.

Decidida a intentarlo sólo una vez, marco el número y al segundo tono de espera, atienden.

—¿Hola? —De repente estoy sin palabras, intento decir algo pero la voz no me sale—. ¿Quién llama? ¿Hola? —Y cuando creo que va a cortar la llamada, vuelve a hablar—: ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú?

El corazón me late con rapidez en el pecho al escuchar que dice mi nombre nuevamente. Carraspeo un poco antes de saludarlo.

—Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, no ha sido del todo fácil plasmar mi idea principal, lo que sí es que tuve como ideología relatar la vida de Kagome y los cambios que se producen con los años, aunque entre los que persisten predomina que mantiene su dulzura. Imposible hacerlo de otro modo. ¡Ella es adorable! :3**

 **¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Vale la pena comentarlo?**

 **Sobre eso, gracias a Haruno SB, Seyram Asakura, Abii94, aky9110, anny, ley1030, alexa grayson hofferson y Francisvict por dejar sus opiniones, me hacen feliz con ellas :D y para ustedes va dirigido esta actualización.**

 **Sé que les anticipe que se hablaría del matrimonio entre Inuyasha y Kikyo en este capítulo, pero preferí dejarlo para el que viene. Espero que no les moleste.**

 **No tengo más que decir excepto, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

—Inuyasha.

Siento un leve vestigio de emoción. Sé muy bien el porqué. Aunque no terminamos en los mejores términos, antes de mi confesión éramos muy cercanos y puede que hayan pasado más de siete años desde ese día pero a mi mente llegan los buenos momentos que pasamos y lo amable que siempre se mostró conmigo. Entonces no me resulta descabellado alegrarme al oír su voz. ¿Madure, quizá?

—¡Kagome! —Saluda alegremente antes de carraspear— Por un momento pensé que Miroku había olvidado darte mi recado —Sonrío—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Ya veo, bien. —Se hace el silencio momentáneamente—. ¿A qué hora llegaste a Japón?

—A mediados de la tarde.

—Entonces supongo que ya está entrada la noche en el país, ¿no es así?

Arqueo una ceja.

—Es más de medianoche. —Respondo confundida—. ¿Te molestaría mirar por la ventana para verificarlo? —Bromeo, él emite una risa ronca y masculina que poco después me contagia.

—No me molestaría, Kagome. Sólo que aquí es de día.

—¿No estás en Japón?

—No. —Lo escucho suspirar con cansancio. Me pongo cómoda sobre mi cama y espero a que hable—. Por eso no he asistido a tu fiesta de bienvenida, se me hizo imposible volver a tiempo.

—No hay problema, Inuyasha. Entiendo.

—Lo siento, Kagome. —Se apresura a decir, casi como en un impulso. Mi desconcierto va en aumento—. Debes pensar que soy un pésimo amigo por no ir a verte después de tantos años.

Yo suspiro. Los adultos siempre se mortifican por todo pero Inuyasha lleva ese hecho al extremo.

—No hay problema, de verdad. —Repito—. Ya habrá otras ocasiones. Por cierto, ¿cuándo regresarás?

—Aún no lo sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Los trámites del divorcio se han vuelto lentos y excesivamente tediosos. —Por su tono de voz, lo puedo imaginar perfectamente pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—¿Divorcio? —Repito, estupefacta.

Él ríe, secamente. Entonces noto que el tema no lo pone de buen humor. ¿Y a quién sí?

—Sí, me estoy divorciando de Kikyo, Kagome. —Mi respiración se corta de tajo debido a la impresión que me causa la noticia. ¿Inuyasha está divorciándose? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y más extraño aún, ¿por qué ni mamá ni el abuelo comentaron al respecto hoy en el coche? Ni Sota. Es extraño, mucho, en realidad—. ¿Impresionada?

—Un poco, lo siento. No sabía.

—Lo sé. Yo mismo pedí que en lo posible, la menor cantidad de personas se enterase.

—¿Mi familia lo sabe? —Pregunto de repente.

—No. —Exclama después de unos segundos.

—¿Ni mamá? ¿O el abuelo, siquiera? —Repongo.

—Ninguno de los dos. De hecho, el único de mis amigos que sabe sobre ello es Miroku. —Explica.

Razono sus palabras un instante.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Es complicado de explicar lo qué nos llevó a los actuales acontecimientos, Kagome. —Responde con voz monótona y cansada.

Niego con la cabeza y después me reprendo por ello, él no puede verme.

—No me refería a eso, Inuyasha.

—¿Entonces a qué? —Escucho claramente el sonido del hielo chocando contra el cristal.

—¿Por qué a mí sí me lo dices? —Inquiero—. Digo, después de todo no nos hemos visto ni comunicado en más de cuatro años. La confianza no es la misma, al final.

Se toma su tiempo en meditar la respuesta.

—Te equivocas. —Escucho nuevamente el sonido de un vaso con hielo—. No creo que eso sea del todo cierto, aunque tienes razón en que en estos últimos años nuestra comunicación fue escasa, por no decir inexistente. No creo que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto.

—¿Y por qué no? —Su razonamiento me intriga de alguna forma.

—Porque me has llamado hoy, cuando muy bien pudiste hacerlo mañana y más que eso, porque sé que debes estar agotada por las horas de vuelo y que quisieras dormir. Yo en tu lugar, quisiera lo mismo. Pero no, aquí estas. Hablando conmigo con la amabilidad y gentileza que siempre te caracterizó, Kagome. —Muerdo mi labio inferior, años atrás estaría devanándome los sesos por no creer más de lo que en realidad está tratando de decirme—. Eso no ha cambiado. Además, siento que eres una persona en la que puedo confiar para que guarde mi pequeño secreto.

—Supongo que así es.

—Sí. —El silencio se extiende por la línea telefónica. No sé qué decirle. Lo que me ha contado me ha dejado sin palabras. Él es el primero en hablar—: ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de bienvenida?

—Muy agradable. —Reconozco—. He conocido a Sango, la prometida de Miroku. Se ve como una buena mujer, me agradó conocerla.

—Sí, sólo espero que Miroku no lo arruine con sus tonterías. —Su tono de voz fue contrito.

—No creo que lo deje. O en tal caso, dudo que salga bien parado sí comete alguna sandez. Por lo poco que pude observar hoy, supe que tiene un carácter un poco fuerte. Supongo que esa es la principal razón por la que se enamoró de ella.

—Creo que tienes razón, Miroku necesitaba alguien que le echara un jalón de oreja de vez en cuando. —Habla Inuyasha, divertido.

Yo no puedo reprimir una risa al oír sus _literales_ palabras.

Transcurren otros minutos más en los que le hablo sobre la agradable compañía de mis seres queridos y como disfrute la velada. Él se dedica a oírme, responder y reír varias veces. En este momento, parece que el tiempo no ha pasado, que sigo siendo la misma niña de 15 años que le contaba todo lo de su vida y él, el mismo adulto entretenido de mis anécdotas. Al pensarlo, dejo de hablar. No. Nada es igual que antes. Inuyasha me llama varias veces, preguntando, ¿por qué he dejado de hablar repentinamente? Mi respuesta es vaga, pero no por ello menos verdadera.

—Sólo recordé algunas cosas.

—¿Compromisos?

—¿Podríamos hablar otro día? Ya tengo sueño y deseo descansar.

—Está bien, Kagome. Ve, lo necesitas. Lamento haberte entretenido. Adiós. —Yo me despido igual y mientras alejo el teléfono celular de mi oreja, escucho que me llama, en un susurro, como si no quisiera ser percibido. Vuelvo a acercar el aparato con curiosidad—. Gracias. —Su tono de voz repentinamente me inquieta. Abro la boca para hablar pero el tono del final de la llamada me indica que no seré oída. Coloco el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y me dispongo a dormir. Sí que me hace falta.

El ruido de los pájaros me despierta, aún somnolienta me incorporo y miro por la ventana. El día está hermoso, me pongo de pie y me acerco, las cortinas se mueven en suaves ondas producto de la delicada brisa que acompaña tan espléndida mañana. Desde mi lugar actual puedo ver el gran jardín, tan verde y bien cuidado como de costumbre, a un lateral se encuentran las flores que mamá con tanto esmero cuido desde que tengo memoria, la zona para las parrilladas se encuentra a la izquierda, la mesa para comer y compartir se encuentra a un lado, debajo de un gran árbol, cerca de ella está la piscina. Entonces distingo una femenina figura, leyendo el periódico mientras toma de una taza que presumo y contiene café, sentada con elegancia en una de las sillas de madera blanca. Por último observo el otro extremo del jardín, uno que me gusta en lo particular pues solía ser ahí donde mamá siempre prestaba mayor atención para decorar en navidad. Ahí está el árbol de cerezo que años anteriores fue partícipe de mi desdicha y gran metida de pata. Sonrío al recordarlo y pronto escucho mi estómago rugir, me apresuro a cerrar la ventana que olvide la noche anterior y a vestirme con ropa cómoda. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud y pronto me encuentro con Kaede.

—Buen día, señorita —Frunzo el entrecejo y ella se sonroja levemente antes de rectificar—. Kagome.

Sonrío al instante, vamos mejorando con lo de las formalidades.

—Buen día. —Camino hasta ella y le hago una inclinación de respeto, lo que la pilla desprevenida—. ¿Hay café?

—Sí. ¿Le gustaría que le sirviera el desayuno?

—Faltaba más. Voy yo por él. Muchas gracias. —Rodeo la figura de la amable señora y llego a la cocina, me sirvo en un plato las tostadas, una gran porción de huevo revuelto y tocino. Por último tomo una taza de café y la lleno hasta la mitad. Huele delicioso, pruebo un poco y me maravillo, le han incorporado un poco de vainilla. Encantada con mi desayuno, me preparo para sentarme en la mesa del comedor. Recuerdo algo, recojo el plato y la taza y me acerco al jardín. Mamá levanta la vista al advertir mi presencia. Sonríe con dulzura y yo le respondo de igual forma antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Cómo has dormido, hija? —Pregunta mirándome.

—Como un bebé. —Reconozco—. No recordaba cuan agradable era dormir en mi cama hasta ayer.

Mi progenitora ríe sutilmente.

—Ya veo. Me alegra. —Toma su taza e ingiere con calma—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—No. —Respondo al terminarme el tocino—. Por lo menos por el momento. Mañana es probable que sí, quiero ir a una agencia de autos.

—¿Compraras uno?

Yo asiento mientras digiero la comida y la ayudo con un poco de café.

—Sí. Afortunadamente guardé lo que me dieron por el auto que vendí en Estados Unidos y podré comprar otro aquí. Lo necesitaré para averiguar sobre los empleos disponibles y asistir a entrevistas.

—Es una buena idea. —Repone ella, inquieta—. Pensé que te tomarías unos días más antes de buscar empleo. Unos meses tal vez.

—No puedo, madre.

—Sí puedes, además está sobreentendido que para nosotros el dinero no es problema.

—Esa no es excusa para andar de vaga. Ya tuve el mes libre después de graduarme. No necesito más. —Termino mi desayuno y alejo el plato, me está aturdiendo la conversación. Mamá mira a otro extremo del jardín, esquivándome—. ¿Qué problema hay en que consiga un empleo?

Mi madre se reacomoda en la silla y por fin me mira, con un extraño mohín en su rostro.

—Ninguno, Kagome. Es sólo que pensaba pasar más tiempo contigo. Aunque viviste varios años en otro país y obviamente has crecido y madurado, para mí siempre serás mi pequeña. —Deja salir el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación—. No me acostumbro a que ya seas toda una mujer, hecha y derecha. Sota y tú han crecido en tan poco tiempo, que me cuesta asimilar que ya no son unos niños que me necesitan para todo. —Su discurso me deja sin palabras. Como no puedo hablar, acerco mi silla a la suya y la abrazo—. Aún así estoy orgullosa por las personas en las que se han convertido.

La abrazo más fuerte. Es la mejor mamá del mundo.

—Todo lo que somos hoy, es gracias a ti. —Respondo al separarme. Ella sonríe, manteniendo la melancolía en sus ojos—. Aunque tenga treinta o cuarenta años, seguiré siendo tu hija. Eso no ha cambiado. Ni lo hará en el futuro.

Seguimos hablando por varios minutos hasta que mamá decide que ya es hora de ir a la empresa. Sota está en la preparatoria, así que sólo quedamos el abuelo y yo. Ah, y Kaede.

El resto de la mañana me dedico a ver televisión y mensajear a mis amigas. Todas me sacan una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias y así la mañana da paso al mediodía, ya aburrida de estar dentro, decido salir de nueva cuenta al jardín, pero esta vez a la piscina. Un chapuzón me vendrá de maravilla. Subo a mi habitación por un bikini y al cruzar la puerta que me llevará a mi destino, con una toalla en mano y el teléfono en otra, éste último suena. Miro el número y aunque no lo tengo grabado, sé quién es.

—Kagome. —Saludan del otro lado de la línea cuando atiendo.

—Inuyasha. —Respondo caminando hasta el borde de la piscina y sentándome, para sumergir mis pies en el agua.

—¿Descansaste?

—Mucho. —Respondo jugando con el agua y creando pequeñas olas, como lo hacía de niña—. ¿Qué hora es en el país que te encuentras?

—Las diez de la noche, aproximadamente. —Responde—. Y hace un frío de los mil demonios. —Se queja.

No disimulo la risa que me ocasiona su tono de voz.

—Aquí hace una tarde maravillosa y el clima está fresco. Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo ya?

—Lo dice quien me llamo a medianoche. —Réplica divertido, le doy la razón pero recalcando que era una ocasión especial—. No tengo sueño. Además, no tengo ningún compromiso pautado para la mañana, por lo que no me urge dormir.

—¿Y cómo va el proceso? —Pregunto en tono afable.

—Hoy ha sido un día de progreso, esperemos que mañana sea igual. En estos momentos me arrepiento de haberme casado en dos países. —Refunfuña. ¿Qué puedo decir a eso?—. ¿Y el abuelo, Sota y tu mamá? —Cambia de tema rápidamente.

—Mamá en la empresa, Sota debe estar por llegar y el abuelo está en la casa.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿No estás en casa entonces?

—Sí, estoy. Sólo que en la piscina.

—Cuidado te ahogas. —Bromea.

—Lo dudo. —Sigo el juego. Al igual que la noche anterior, hablamos de temas ligeros hasta que se despide, alegando que el sueño le ha conseguido. Nos despedimos con cortesía y dejo el móvil a un lado—. No le pregunte por el gracias de anoche. —Recuerdo después encogiéndome de hombros.

El agua de la piscina está tibia y me refresca al instante. Nado de un lado a otro o simplemente me quedo quieta en un sitio determinado. Kaede se acerca para avisarme que el almuerzo está listo. Declino su oferta de servirme alegando que comeré luego. No tengo hambre en este instante. Me recuesto en una de las sillas para tomar sol y después de colocarme bronceador, dejo que el sol me seque.

—Hermana. —Saluda Sota.

Nos saludamos y acto seguido él mira hacia la puerta, una joven de su edad aparece y se acerca hasta nosotros.

—Hola, Hitomi. —Saludo a la novia de mi hermano. Ella toma asiento a mi lado y sonríe.

—Kagome. —Responde. Disimuladamente mira mi cuerpo embutido en el traje de baño negro. Acto seguido, mira su pecho y hace un disimulado puchero, reprimo las ganas de reír. A esa edad las mujeres somos muy inseguras con nuestros cuerpos.

—Iré a comer, ¿vienes Hitomi? —Pregunta Sota.

—Sí. —Acepta con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedes ir sólo mientras? —Interfiero—. Me gustaría charlar con ella un rato.

La adolescente se tensa visiblemente, pero no se opone. Sota se retira y quedamos solas. Ella junta sus manos sobre su regazo y comienza a mover los dedos, nerviosa. Se ve que es una adorable adolescente. Después de todo, sólo tiene dieciséis.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Kagome?

—Nada en particular. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Me alegra. ¿Y las clases?

—Llevo sobresalientes desde primaria. —Expresa ruborizada.

—¡Eso es genial! —Ella intenta sonreír pero sigue notándose tensa—. Hitomi, sólo quería conversar con la novia de mi hermano. No debes estar tensa.

Ella se ruboriza aún más, sí es que eso es posible.

—Lo sé. Y lo agradezco. Es sólo que tuve años sin verte y has cambiado y... —No la dejo culminar.

—Y nada. Sigo siendo yo. Sólo quiero que me veas como otra amiga más y dejes la pena a un lado. ¿Podrás? —Es lógico que quiera congeniar con la novia de mi hermano, después de todo.

—¡Claro que sí! —Ahora sonríe abiertamente y yo le respondo el gesto. Se pone de pie para marcharse después de otras pocas palabras pero se detiene—. Kagome, ahora que somos amigas, ¿puedo preguntar algo? —Yo asiento, sin problemas—. ¿Son naturales?

—¿Qué?

—Tus pechos, ¿son naturales? —Ahora es mi turno de avergonzarme. Me cruzo los brazos sobre el torso, incómoda.

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondo de inmediato— Nunca me he operado. —Explico.

Ella sonríe satisfecha con la respuesta y retoma su camino, diciendo:

—¡Gracias por responderme! ¡Adiós! —Sigo cubriéndome hasta que noto que es ridículo hacerlo. Descubro mis senos y los observo, negando con la cabeza. No esperaba tal pregunta, pero deben verse bien para que pensara tal cosa. Curvo mis labios, me pongo de pie y vuelvo a ingresar a la piscina.

Al día siguiente despierto a las 7:00 a.m. Me ducho con tranquilidad y al salir reviso mi armario. Decido llevar una falda negra tubo por debajo de la rodilla, una camisa con mangas cortas de cuadros blancos y negros y unas sandalias de tacón. Debo pasar por la agencia inmobiliaria y después a buscar empleo. Mi descanso oficialmente ha terminado. Peino mi cabello en una coleta alta y maquillo discretamente mi rostro. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre éste día.

Llego a la planta baja y como el desayuno que Kaede ha preparado. Intercambio palabras con mi familia en la mesa y media hora después voy en el auto con mamá, quien me acompañara a comprar el auto. Llegamos al establecimiento y después de inspeccionar varios autos me decido por uno sofisticado y elegante, aunque nada exagerado. Los trámites me quitan más de una hora de tiempo, mamá ya se fue a trabajar por lo que sólo me queda esperar que concluya el papeleo observando las instalaciones e intercambiando una que otra palabra con la gerente. Cuando el proceso ha terminado, abandono el lugar y me encamino a una tienda de revistas y periódicos, necesito leer los anuncios para saber a que empresa puedo acudir. Me detengo en una cafetería, pido un cappuccino y me distraigo con el periódico. Ojeo un segmento y luego otro, no hay mucho de donde escoger. Solo tres empresas necesitan personal especializado en arquitectura, una para asistente de arquitecto, otra de asistente para postular al cargo ya que el especialista se retirara y el faltante, sí es para el puesto por el que estudie hasta el cansancio cuatro años seguidos, pero hay un problema. Requieren personal preferiblemente con experiencia mayor a cinco años que obviamente no tengo. Dejo el café a un lado y suspiro.

—Yo que pensé que sería un buen día. —Razono en voz alta. Aunque es algo que me esperaba, guardaba cierta esperanza de estar equivocada. Me levanto de la silla, recojo mis cosas de la mesa y salgo de la cafetería. No puedo decaer, por algo tengo que empezar mi carrera. Con eso en mente, conduzco de regreso a casa y, apenas llegar, entro al despacho y me siento en la computadora para enviar mi resumen curricular a cada uno de los correos electrónicos de las empresas correspondientes. Me acomodo en la gran silla de cuero. Ahora sólo me queda esperar respuesta.

El día transcurre sin particularidades y me distraigo con cualquier cosa.

Al siguiente amanecer, lo primero que hago es mirar la hora. Son más de las nueve. Lo segundo es revisar mi bandeja de entrada, y lo que esperaba ya está ahí. Una respuesta. Es de la primera empresa, donde necesitan asistente. Me dan una cita para las 2:00 p.m. Entusiasmada, salgo de la cama y me pongo medianamente presentable para desayunar algo. Cuando termino, hablo con el abuelo y Kaede.

Horas más tarde estoy decidiendo entre un vestido turquesa y uno azul. El primero es hasta la rodilla, con mangas cortas y una discreta abertura en el cuello, el otro es por debajo de la rodilla con cuello redondo y sin mangas, podría ocultar ese último detalle con un blazer. Golpeo el suelo con mi pie descalzo, incapaz de tomar una decisión. Un golpe en la puerta me distrae momentáneamente de mi dilema.

—Adelante. —Autorizo dejando los vestidos sobre la cama.

—Kagome. —Presto atención a la persona que toco la puerta, es Sota. Entra a la habitación y mira los vestidos sobre la cama y después a mí.

—Sota, que bueno que has llegado. —Me alegro, él sonríe—. Ayúdame con esto, por favor. No sé por cual decidirme. —Digo ansiosa, no falta mucho para que sea la hora pautada.

—¿Me pides ayuda a mí? —Refuta, indignado—. Soy hombre Kagome, por Dios.

No contengo mi risa.

—Lo sé, pero no tiene nada que ver. —Opino—. ¿Cuál crees que es más apropiado para una cita de trabajo?

—¿Ya te dieron una? —Pregunta sorprendido. Afirmo con un gesto de cabeza.

—A las 2:00 p.m.

—Está cerca. —Deduce él después de mirar su reloj—. Cualquiera estaría bien, Kagome.

—Eso no me ayuda. —Bufo.

Mi hermano menor vuelve a observar los vestidos tendidos en la cama y tras suspirar, me da a conocer su veredicto.

—El turquesa.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo. —Recalco, guardando el azul, giro sobre mis talones y lo observo, ¿qué lo ha traído a mi habitación?— ¿Sucede algo, Sota?

—Nada. —Se sienta en un sofá individual que hay en mi habitación y mira por la ventana.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Sólo quería saludarte. —Concluye al pasar los segundos—. No te quitaré más tiempo, alístate. —Se pone de pie y llega a la puerta.

—¿Sota? Podemos hablar, si lo deseas. —Animo.

—No es necesario, se te hará tarde. —Voy a replicar cuando la puerta se cierra. Me ha dejado hablando sola.

Me coloco el vestido, busco unos zapatos color piel de tacón medio y punta triangular. Maquillo mis ojos de un discreto tono marrón, alargo mis pestañas con máscara y doy vida a mis labios con un lindo labial en tono melón. Ya perfumada y completamente lista, al menos en apariencia, reviso la carpeta donde organice todos los requisitos que me pidieron. Todo está en orden, guardo lo que necesitaré en mi bolso y me encuentro con todos en la sala. Elogian mi apariencia sofisticada y me desean suerte.

Arribo la compañía de construcciones a la hora exacta, paso unos segundos en el ascensor hasta que llego al piso que me indicaron, camino hasta el puesto de la recepcionista y me identifico, ella me pide que tome asiento y eso hago. El arquitecto no ha llegado, al parecer él será quien lleve a cabo la entrevista, personalmente. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa. Sí que lo estoy. Espero por más de diez minutos y veo que alguien pasa frente a mí, después más personas, con prisa, no les presto atención porque la joven recepcionista o secretaria —no sé con exactitud cuál es su trabajo— me llama. El arquitecto llego y ella me indica la oficina a la que debo dirigirme.

—No estés nerviosa. —Recomienda— Al jefe no le gustan las personas así, compórtate con normalidad, segura de ti misma. —Aconseja en tono de confidente. Le dirijo una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de encaminarme a la oficina. Toco dos veces la puerta y recibo una escueta autorización. Las manos me sudan y tiemblan. Debo serenarme. Exhalo todo lo que guardan mis pulmones e inhalo lentamente pero con fuerza. Todo irá bien. Ingreso a la oficina del arquitecto, todo está como lo imaginaba, pulcro, bien estructurado y con múltiples planos.

El hombre en cuestión está de espaldas a mí, mirando la ciudad por el gran ventanal.

—Buenas tardes, soy Kagome Higurashi y vengo por la entrevista de... —Me interrumpe sin moverse de su puesto, ni observarme siquiera.

—Sé quien eres. —Corta mi discurso—. ¿Tienes experiencia? —Va directo al grano.

—No. Acabo de graduarme hace... —Vuelve a interceder.

—¿De qué universidad?

—La central university of specializations de Nueva York. —Respondo rápidamente, antes de que me interrumpa de nuevo.

Por fin se gira en su asiento, es un hombre que no debe superar los 35 años de edad, con un elegante cabello plateado largo y sedoso, unos ojos muy intimidantes y una expresión de... Nada. No expresa nada.

—Muéstrame los requisitos que pedí. —Acerco la carpeta hasta su escritorio y él la toma. Lee cada hoja con rapidez, después coloca la carpeta sobre la madera pulcramente pulida y me observa, me da un poco de miedo—. Vete. —Y dicho esto, vuelve a girar su silla.

Mi mandíbula debe llegar a su inmaculado piso alfombrado en este mismo instante.

—Pero... —Balbuceo.

—Vete. —Repite ahora con tono irritado—. No quiero mocosas como tú trabajando para mí. —Señala la puerta a su espalda, en una clara invitación para que me retire. No lo hago. Estoy indignada y furiosa al concluir la estupefacción. Me ha ofendido el muy patán.

—Es un...

—Largo.

—¡Es un déspota! ¿Se cree qué por ser un arquitecto consagrado puede tratar a las personas así? —Expulso las palabras con furia contenida mientras aprieto los puños, él gira en su silla y me observa con enojo—. ¡Váyase al mismísimo carajo! —Grito enfadada, me acerco a su escritorio, tomo mi carpeta y abandono su oficina hecha una fiera. ¡Estúpido mal educado! Cuando paso frente a la amable mujer que me atendió, me despido con un gesto de mano y salgo como poseída del lugar. Subo a mi auto y dejo rápidamente el edificio de construcciones atrás. La cita no fue para nada lo que esperaba.

Esa tarde decido darme una vuelta por el centro comercial para despejarme y pensar con más claridad. No debí tratar a ese hombre de la forma en que lo hice, pero no pude contenerme en el momento. Suspiro desganada antes de sentarme en una de las bancas que rodea un pilar en el centro del lugar, mientras como un dulce de fresas. Decido seguir buscando, sé que la condición económica de la familia es muy buena, pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada. No es mi estilo. Además, para algo culminé la carrera. Desecho la servilleta en el cesto de la basura y al subir a mi auto, ya tengo una decisión tomada. Seguiré intentándolo. Sin más, regreso a casa escuchando en la radio una conocida emisora de la ciudad.

Ha pasado una semana desde que tuve la desagradable entrevista, he asistido a una más. Para optar también por el puesto de asistente, pero con opción a arquitecto. No me fue mal, incluso ayude a una azarada secretaria a comunicarse con un cliente extranjero que sólo hablaba inglés, todo eso después de que concluyera la entrevista. La mujer me dijo que como recompensa me recomendaría con su jefe. No sé si de verdad lo hizo o no, el hecho es que han pasado cuatro días desde la entrevista y no he recibido respuesta. El entusiasmo del principio ha ido mermando poco a poco.

Doy otra vuelta en mi cama y me cubro hasta el cuello con la manta. Ya es de mañana pero no tengo ánimos de levantarme. Duermo un par de horas más hasta que decido levantarme. Con los pies tan pesados como el plomo, entro al cuarto de baño.

Minutos más tarde bajo a desayunar. Todos ya están en la mesa, degustando su desayuno. Me siento junto a Sota y disfruto de la buena mano en la cocina que posee la señora Kaede.

—¿No has recibido noticias todavía? —Interroga mi hermano por lo bajo mientras mamá y el abuelo hablan sobre política. Niego con la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—No tienes porqué sentirlo, no me extraña. —Miento en parte. No me sorprende de la primera entrevista, pero sí de la segunda ya que a mi parecer, me fue bien.

—Ellos se lo pierden. —Culmina encogiéndose de hombros.

La hora del desayuno acaba y hablo con mamá, quien no irá a trabajar hoy. Hablo por teléfono con mis amigas por casi una hora, ellas me animan a seguir intentándolo y a tener paciencia. Cuando termino la llamada después de despedirme, llega un mensaje a mi correo. Inquieta y un poco nerviosa, abro el buzón de entrada: Publicidad de la plataforma. Ruedo los ojos y estoy por cerrar la aplicación cuando otro llega. Es de la compañía de construcciones.

Quedo perpleja al leer el contenido, no esperaba que me escribieran y mucho menos para notificarme que, efectivamente, el puesto es mío y comienzo a trabajar el lunes.

Muerdo mi mejilla, ¿debería aceptar después de lo que le dije a aquel hombre?

Una vocecita en mi interior lo aprueba. Después de todo, ellos han contactado conmigo y no viceversa. Leo el resto del mensaje sólo para asegurarme que no malinterprete la situación. En el pie del anuncio se encuentra un postdata:

" _Te recomiendo que tengas una muda de ropa cómoda siempre en el bolso, por si el jefe pide tu presencia en las obras que se lleven a cabo._ "

El pequeño párrafo mejora mi humor, intuyo que fue la misma joven de aquel día quien envío el mensaje. Me agrada la idea de poder supervisar las construcciones en un primer plano, no es que no lo haya hecho antes, pues realice pasantías el último año en la universidad pero esto será distinto. Por poco brinco de la emoción. Aunque toda ésta se esfuma al recordar a mi desagradable _casi_ jefe. Pues aún no he aceptado.

Le cuento lo acontecido a mi madre, quien se sorprende por el remitente del mensaje que leo, pero no dice nada. Analizo los pros y contras de aceptar trabajar en ese lugar. La balanza se inclina por los pros en un disparejo vergonzoso: Experiencia, destreza en el ámbito laboral y el empleo en sí son sólo unos de los beneficios.

—Creo que aceptare. —Pienso en voz alta.

—Debes tomarlo con calma, cariño. Si el jefe es tan despreciable como cuentas, preferiría que aguardaras un poco más. Mientras tanto, puedes trabajar conmigo en la empresa.

—Puedo superarlo, mamá. Algo bueno me traerá esa desagradable experiencia. Sí al pasar de los días, veo que no funciona, me retiro. —Eso último la tranquiliza.

El timbre de la entrada suena y yo me levanto para averiguar quién es el invitado sorpresa, ya que ni mamá ni yo esperamos visita.

Me asomo por el pequeño vidrio de la puerta, en la izquierda no hay nadie, pero sí en la derecha. Un hombre con traje, que parece mirar su reloj de muñeca y con el cabello gris plata. Está de espalda.

Abro la puerta con curiosidad.

—¿Buenas? ¿Quién es usted? —El hombre se gira hasta quedar frente a mí, no lo reconozco al instante y frunzo el entrecejo. Se me hace familiar. Su cabello, sus ojos... Él no dice nada, sólo me observa detenidamente. Sus orbes destilan ligeramente sorpresa. Me remuevo ante su mirada, menos mal que hoy escogí llevar jeans desgastados y una camisa de cuello en forma de pico. Nada atrevido ni insinuante, porque de ser así me sentiría expuesta.

—¿Hija? ¿Quién tocaba la puerta? —Pregunta mamá acercándose a mí, llega a la entrada e intercambia miradas con el desconocido antes de sonreír y abrazarlo.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! —Abro mis ojos, ¿es Inuyasha? Su cabello, sus facciones ahora más definidas y maduras, su vestimenta mucho más formal... Ha cambiado. No me puede culpar por no reconocerlo, además tampoco me avisó que vendría la última vez que hablamos, un día antes de mi primera entrevista. Intercambiamos miradas. Él me sonríe y yo no puedo responderle el gesto. Estoy en shock o algo peor—. Kagome. —Llama mi madre, la observo aún sorprendida.

—Que bueno es volver a verlas. —Habla por primera vez él, observándome añade—: Me alegra verte después de tantos años, Kagome. —Se acerca hasta mí y extiende sus brazos, yo repito el gesto y saliendo de mi estupor lo abrazo.

—No te reconocí, ¿por qué no dijiste que eras tú? —Indago al separarnos.

—Espere a que me reconocieras. —Alega divertido.

Mamá ríe y nos invita a adentrarnos a la casa. Ya en el interior, tomamos asiento en la sala de estar, Inuyasha es bombardeado una y otra vez por las preguntas de la señora Higurashi.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste de tu regreso?

Inuyasha sonríe con diversión antes de dedicarme una mirada.

—Quería darles una sorpresa. —No deja de mirarme y yo comienzo a sentirme incómoda—. Has cambiado, Kagome.

Esbozo una sonrisa tensa.

—He crecido. —Mamá se excusa al recibir una llamada y se aleja, dejándonos solos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista del otro día?

—Insulté al arquitecto que sería mi jefe.

Él ríe con diversión. No oculta que el asunto le hace gracia.

—¿Qué le dijiste exactamente, Kagome? —Le relato lo sucedido y él ríe nuevamente, ahora con más ganas—. Debe ser un idiota para sacarte de tus casillas.

Coincido en silencio.

—Sí, pero aún así hoy recibí un correo donde me anunciaban que el puesto es mío. —Kaede llega hasta nosotros para ofrecernos algo de beber, ambos aceptamos y ella se retira en su busca.

—¿Y lo aceptarás?

—Sí. Es una buena oportunidad para adquirir experiencia. —Nuestras bebidas llegan al instante—. Me hará bien.

—Pero ya sabes con quien tendrás que lidiar.

Me cruzo de piernas.

—Lo sé y es un riesgo que he decidido tomar.

—¿Lo has pensado bien?

—Por supuesto, Inuyasha.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nada sumamente incómodo, pero sí extraño.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre? —Pregunta dejando el vaso de lado, yo arqueo una ceja—. Del arquitecto. —Específica.

Rememoro la visita a su oficina y el nombre en la placa que estaba fijada a la puerta.

—Sesshomaru. —Inuyasha abre sus ojos y me pregunto el por qué—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Es mi hermano. —Ahora es mi turno de sorprenderme—. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él una vez?

Como olvidarlo, fue la única vez que me habló de su medio hermano mayor. Recuerdo vagamente que me comentó sobre la mala relación que habían tenido desde niños, motivado al odio que el mayor parecía tenerle por simplemente existir.

—Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen. —Comunico—. Ahora tu cabello es igual al suyo. —Le señalo. Entonces, como un flash, recuerdo haber visto ese peculiar tono de cabello con anterioridad. Niego repetidamente. No puede ser.

—Ahora entiendo porqué lo insultaste. Debes tener cuidado, Kagome. No tengo recuerdos de que Sesshomaru fuese buena persona y mucho menos simpático. De hecho, le gusta pisotear a los demás.

 _«Ni que lo digas.»_

—Está bien. El lunes observaré como será trabajar a su lado. Ya con ello, podré tomar una decisión.

Él no parece muy convencido pero no dice nada más.

Mamá regresa acompañada de Sota, quien estando ya de regreso de sus clases entabla una conversación con Inuyasha. Dejamos el tema de lado por todo lo que resta de su visita y él se retira después de unas horas.

Los días transcurren sin más pormenores, hasta que concluye el fin de semana y llega el tan esperado lunes.

—Buen día. —Saludo al llegar. La pelinegra, quien estaba enfrascada en el computador se gira para verme y me sonríe.

—Buen día, ¿Kagome, verdad? —Yo asiento y ella expande su sonrisa—. Has llegado justo a tiempo, el señor Sesshomaru aún no llega pero puedo mostrarte donde te instalaras mientras él aparece. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. Eres muy amable... —No sé su nombre y ella lo capta mientras rodea el escritorio de su lugar de trabajo.

—Rin, me llamo Rin. —Nos damos la mano a modo de presentación y juntas, comenzamos a caminar por el mismo pasillo que lleva a la oficina del arquitecto. Detenemos el paso—. Ésta es tu oficina —Señala a su derecha, frente al lugar donde hice la entrevista días anteriores y observo una pequeña oficina, con cristales en la parte delantera que dejan ver todo el contenido interno, que aunque no es mucho, logra que se vea acogedora. Abre la puerta —también de cristal— y me hace una seña para que la siga—, Desde aquí podrás comunicarte con tu jefe —Señala el teléfono y prosigue—: Tus funciones, hasta donde sé, son agendar las visitas a los futuros proyectos del señor Sesshomaru, estar pendiente de la entrega de los planos que se realice y de las transacciones, pues en ésta compañía, como en todas, se cobra por adelantado. —Explica poco a poco mientras yo asiento. Puedo manejarlo—. ¿Leíste lo que añadí en el correo sobre la ropa?

—Sí.

—Me alegra, a veces al jefe le gusta llevar a sus empleados a las obras en construcción, no es muy seguido pero más vale estar preparados. —Me sonríe otra vez—. Acompáñame para mostrarte la sala de descanso. —La sigo de regreso por el pasillo, cruzamos a la izquierda y entramos a la sala, tiene una gran mesa de madera a un lado, a juego con los estantes aéreos, un microondas, una licuadora, al lado de ésta, un fregadero resplandeciente, una cafetera y al fondo un amplio sofá de color marrón—. Aquí puedes preparar el café, calentar tu almuerzo o lo que quieras —Abre una de las despensas fijadas a la pared para explicar—: Aquí hay cubiertos, café molido, azúcar... —Me explica todo con detalle y yo tomo nota—. Ahora volvamos, no vaya a ser que tu jefe llegue y no te encuentre.

Volvemos en dirección a mi nueva oficina, puedo ver a los otros empleados sumergidos en sus asuntos, tanto, que ninguno alza la vista en mi dirección.

—Rin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué me contrataron? Yo ofendí a Sesshomaru después de todo.

Ella comienza a reír con suavidad mientras seguimos andando.

—Como olvidar ese día, estuvo de mal humor un buen rato por lo que le dijiste. La verdad, pensé que no te llamaría pero al día siguiente de tu aparición, entrevistó a tres personas más. —Su semblante se volvió serio—. Una de las mujeres en cuestión lloró frente a sus narices, la puso muy nerviosa.

—No lo dudo. —Respondo al recordar lo pedante y mal educado que se había portado conmigo.

—Bueno, él no suele ser tan malo. Pero esa semana estuvo de muy mal humor. —Da un suspiro largo—. En fin, las otras personas no le agradaron.

—Yo tampoco. —Expulso sin querer.

—No lo negare, pocas personas le agradan, pero recordando tu promedio, la universidad de la que eres egresada y que, de cierta forma, no te dejaste amedrentar por su carácter, me pidió que te contratara.

—¿Él te dijo todo eso? —Inquiero sorprendida, ella niega rápidamente.

—No. Esto lo deduje, es lo más obvio. —Concluye cuando llegamos a mi nueva oficina—. Suerte. —Se despide y regresa a su lugar.

Abro la puerta y me acerco al escritorio, dejo mi cartera a un lado mientras tomo la llave que hay sobre el mismo, es para abrir los compartimientos. Enciendo el computador y me siento, la silla está bien acolchada y resulta muy cómoda. Sonrió mientras me recuesto, lo logré. Tengo un empleo.

—Acércate a mi oficina para definir los parámetros de tu trabajo. —Hablan con voz profunda desde la puerta. Es Sesshomaru, con su típica expresión en blanco, me lanza una mirada como para acentuar su precepto y se retira. Me relajo en la silla, al escuchar su voz me había puesto recta y tensa. Guardo mi cartera en uno de los cajones inferiores del escritorio, respiro profundamente y me pongo de pie, dispuesta a comenzar con mi trabajo.

El lunes ha concluido. Camino hasta el estacionamiento, orgullosa de que mi primer día haya sido productivo. Después de reunirme con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, programe sus próximas citas, encargue los materiales faltantes para un obra en proceso y después de buscar, le informe que la transacción de otro contrato que iniciaría la próxima semana ya había sido efectuada, en mis dos horas de descanso decidí almorzar en un restaurante cercano, con Rin y al regresar seguí con mi labor. Había estado bien. Por lo menos para ser el inicio. Busco las llaves en mi bolso cuando estoy cerca de mi auto, doy con ellas cuando comienzo a exasperarme, al levantar la vista me encuentro con una figura masculina recargada sobre la puerta del conductor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola para ti también. —Se acerca a mí para observarme con cuidado—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?

—Bien. ―Su aparición se me hace extraña―. Sigo sin entender porqué estas aquí.

—Me preocupe por cómo te iría con Sesshomaru en tu primer día, Kagome.

—No debió ser así, Inuyasha.

—No puedes culparme. —Responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Entonces, ¿no te ha dicho o hecho nada malo?

—No. Nada de eso, hoy estuvo mucho más amable que el día de la entrevista.

—Yo no describiría a mi hermano como una persona amable.

Niego con la cabeza, riendo un poco.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Quería asegurarme de que todo había ido bien.

—Pues gracias. —Le digo, confundida—. Pero no era necesario. Ya debo ir a casa, gracias de nuevo por estar pendiente. —Rodeo su cuerpo para abrir la puerta del conductor, después me giro—. ¿Y tu auto?

—Allá. —Señala a un costado, está aparcado entonces me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevará aquí?

—Nos vemos pronto. —Me despido, acercándome a él para besarle la mejilla, se sorprende por el gesto pero no dice nada. Moviendo mi mano, ingreso al auto y lo observo. No se mueve, no hace nada, a excepción de mirarme. Enciendo el motor de mi coche y eso parece despertarlo, ya que se dirige al suyo y pronto lo pierdo de vista. Se ha ido. No sé en qué momento recargo mi frente sobre el volante y aguardo hasta que mi corazón acelerado se normalice para finalmente, conducir hasta mi hogar.

Eso ha sido extraño.

* * *

 **¿Cómo están por aquí mis lectoras? ¿Ya me habían olvidado? Espero que no U.U  
**

 **Pido disculpas por la tardanza, no era mi intención tardar taaanto en subir la continuación pero se me complicaron algunos asuntos. En fin, no quiero que piensen que siempre será así, en la medida de lo posible me gustaría actualizar rápido, cada semana o cada diez días. :D  
**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas las que dejaron comentarios como: aky9110, Francisvict (mi tocaya xD), Guest, ley1030, Seyram Asakura, Haruno SB, mitsuki, alexa grayson hofferson, inuka2, nally moy, zabitamt1975 (sugerencias leídas y analizadas, algo de lo que pides, tendrás, pero más adelante:*) y lulu5090 por dejarme saber sus opiniones. Lamento no poder contestarles esta vez por PM, pero como ya escribí, no pude. De hecho, apenas hoy ingreso a fanfiction desde que les dejé el primer capítulo. No crean que olvido a las personas que le dan a mi historia fav y follow, también les agradezco inmensamente.**

 **Gracias por leerme y espero saber de ustedes muy pronto. Dejen comentario:3 que hacerlo es gratis.**


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Kagome? —Escucho que me llaman desde la puerta de la oficina mientras repaso algunas hojas. Levanto la vista, es Rin.

Me saco uno de los marcadores de entre mis labios y le sonrío. Esta chica es muy amable y atenta, a la par que madura y responsable. Nos hemos llevado muy bien desde que comencé a trabajar para Sesshomaru. De ese día ya han transcurrido dos meses y medio.

—¿Ya es hora? —No es de extrañar que por estar tan ensimismada en el trabajo sea inconsciente respecto a la hora.

Mi compañera de trabajo niega con la cabeza, divertida.

—Los demás empleados partieron hace mucho, deberíamos hacer lo mismo o no nos dará tiempo.

Frunzo el entrecejo. Sí, hasta la fecha y lo que representa había olvidado.

Suspiro, alejándome en el proceso el flequillo de la frente y comienzo a guardar mis utensilios de trabajo. La jornada laboral ha concluido. Recojo los lápices y la agenda de anotaciones en la que trabajaba, mi teléfono celular y por último mi bolso. Aliso mi falda de tubo gris y rodeo el escritorio, procedo a apagar las luces y cerrar la oficina pertinentemente. Terminado el proceso me detengo en el pasillo, al igual que Rin.

—¿Sigue aquí, no es así? ―Lo expulso de mis labios en tono de pregunta, pero soy consciente que es así.

La joven asiente y mira la placa que identifica la oficina de mi jefe. No es de extrañar que se quede hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando, ni mucho menos que no salga a festejar un viernes por la noche.

Toco suavemente, recibiendo una escueta respuesta que me permite el acceso. Abro la puerta con suavidad y asomo mi cabeza.

—Señor Sesshomaru —Llamo—, ya es hora de que me retire, ¿necesita algo antes de que lo haga?

Él se detiene frente a sus bocetos y cálculos, pero no me mira. Sólo permanece estoico.

—No. —Sentencia—. Pero el lunes tengo una reunión a primera hora, no quiero retrasos respecto a tu presencia.

—Sí, está bien. Que tenga un buen fin de semana. —Me despido. Cierro la puerta y me topo con la joven pasante a mi espalda.

—¿No se irá, verdad? —Pregunta en un susurro mordiéndose el labio.

Niego con un gesto e iniciamos el camino a la salida.

—A veces creo que Sesshomaru casi no duerme en su casa porque es muy solitaria. —En este lapso de tiempo he llegado a deducirlo, aunque mi jefe es escueto y odioso en ocasiones, es humano, por lo que la soledad en la que se encuentra sumido debe afectarle de algún modo.

Rin clava la vista en el suelo y se pierde en sus cavilaciones por lo que llego a pensar que quizá ni me ha escuchado.

—¿Crees eso? ¿Qué el jefe es solitario?

—Sí. Ambas sabemos que tiene un carácter difícil, por lo que, de cierta forma, no es de extrañar.

—No lo sé, a mi me parece alguien agradable. —Dice por lo bajo.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, Rin. —Acoto—. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás preocupada?

Llamamos el ascensor y esperamos mientras ella no deja de repiquetear el suelo con su tacón.

—Sólo... No me parece saludable que se suma tanto en el trabajo. —Admite cuando entramos a la cabina.

La observo a través de las puertas espejo, ella, quien siempre es tan alegre y risueña, ésta semana ha estado ida y hasta distante.

—Oye —Llamó su atención—, ¿sucede algo?

—No. —Se apresura a responder.

―¿Segura?

―Ajá. ―Dice antes de desviar la mirada. Esbozo una mueca de incredulidad, no le creo pero prefiero no insistir. Nos sumergimos en un silencio reflexivo que honestamente no me apetece, por lo que traigo otro tema, muy diferente, a colación.

—¿Asistirás a la reunión, no?

Su semblante cambia y yo me alegro por ello.

—Claro, no faltaré.

—¿Recuerdas la dirección?

Ella sonríe satisfecha y afirma.

Llegamos al vestíbulo y saludamos al portero cuando nos facilita la salida.

—Nos vemos en unas horas. —Se despide Rin agitando una mano antes de ingresar a su auto. Hago lo mismo y pronto me sumerjo al tráfico de Tokio. La emisora está a todo dar y de un momento a otro una gran emoción se apodera de mí, tanto que hasta tarareo lo que escucho y meneo mi cabellera de un lado a otro.

Tiempo después aparco frente a casa, desabrocho mi cinturón y bajo, encontrándome con la señora Kaede al dirigirme a la cocina por agua y bocadillos.

—¡Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás de regreso! —Me toma de la muñeca con suavidad y me insta a que suba las escaleras—. En un momento llevo unas frutas a tu habitación, mejor vete arreglando.

Arqueando una ceja, me detengo en el primer escalón.

—¿Mi madre ha pedido que me apresure, no es así?

Ella asiente y sus ancianas facciones se tensan cuando sonríe.

—Exactamente. La señora Higurashi ha insistido en la puntualidad a la hora que inicia la celebración.

—¿Acaso...?

—Ve, querida. No hay tiempo que perder. —Coloca sus manos sobre mi espalda y me impulsa con suavidad. Así habrá insistido mi madre con el tema. Ruedo los ojos divertida y me apresuro en el ascenso.

Ingreso a mi habitación e inmediatamente me acerco a encender la laptop, al hacerlo veo la foto que reposa sobre mi mesa de noche y sonrío mientras la delineo con lentitud, luego mi vista recae sobre la perfectamente ordenada cama, donde reposa un obsequio que yo misma me di. Sólo por esta ocasión. Me acerco con calma y palpo la suave tela, el vestido que había encargado la semana anterior debe haber llegado hoy mientras trabajaba. La computadora anuncia una notificación y rápidamente la tomo.

Se trata de una video-llamada.

―¿Hola? ―Toda la pantalla está oscura, quizá se trate de un problema de señal.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―Gritan del otro lado, alejando lo que parece ser una caja de la cámara. Gracias a ello puedo distinguir a Ashley, quien tiene una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias.

—Espero que estés disfrutando tu cumpleaños. —Asiento repetidamente—. ¿Allá todavía es el día de tu cumpleaños, no?

—Sí.

—Que bien, ahora con medio continente de por medio es difícil saber la hora en la que te manejas con exactitud.

―Lo sé, las extraño chicas. ―Le digo con repentina melancolía. Ella lo nota, porque compone una expresión similar.

—Kag, te he llamado en buen plan. —Eleva un poco su rostro, un gesto característico cuando intenta no llorar—. No lo arruines.

Rio ante su comentario.

—Lo siento, solo me alegra saber de una de mis mejores amigas. —Me escudo, haciéndome la ofendida. Ambas sonreímos.

—¿Pensabas que olvidaría esta fecha?

Suspiro pesadamente, sí, por un momento, en medio del día que tuve, lo temí.

—Algo así...

—¡Tonta! Eso no sucederá jamás. —Dictamina con firmeza. Le creo. Si hay algo que sé de ella es que siempre ha sido una mujer de carácter y palabra, que cuando dice que va a hacer algo, sin importar que, lo hace.

—Me alegra. —Respondo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te va en el empleo?

—Igual. Muy bien, me gusta mi trabajo.

—Te mantiene ocupada. —Dice.

—Exactamente. Creo que en parte, por eso me gusta tanto.

—Entiendo, siempre has necesitado estar haciendo algo.

—Se podría decir. —Lo pienso antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Y las chicas?

—En la cocina.

—¿Las dos? —Al terminar de preguntárselo escucho un grito que reconozco al instante.

—Sí. Están intentando preparar bocadillos sin incendiar la cocina en el proceso. —Se burla y no puedo reprimir mi carcajada al oírla.

—Ya veo.

—He aprovechado para llamarte sin que lo sepan.

—¿Por qué?

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué no sabes que tienes a par de cotorras como amigas? —Se mofa.

Es extraño, nunca ha sido de muchas bromas, más bien creo que le gusta el humor negro, pero me agrada esta Ashley.

—Lo olvidaba. —Hago un ademán de manos.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado para hoy, Kag?

—Mamá ha organizado una cena con la familia y amigos. ¿Y ustedes?

—Excelente. —Responde—. Nosotras veremos alguna película.

—¿De terror?

—No. —Compone un puchero—. Antes podíamos verlas porque estabas tú y existía un empate en la selección del género. —Niega con la cabeza—. Ahora que solo quedo yo, ganan las suyas. Creo que compraron una de algún tonto y aburrido romance. —Bufa.

—Oye, Ashley. —Llaman—. No te entretengas, tenemos que llamar a Kagome. —Sé que se trata de Tina.

—Estoy en ello.

Todo pasa muy rápido, a penas puedo distinguir la oscura cabellera acercarse y ocupar toda la cámara.

—¡Kag! —Saluda.

—¡Hola!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Te dije que ocuparían todo! —Recalca Ashley entre risas. Rio, pues sí, Tina se ha adueñado de la video-llamada.

—Gracias.

—¿Ocupar qué? ¿De qué hablan? —Interviene Cornelia esta vez.

—Corn, estoy hablando con Kag. —Le responde la azabache.

Y justo como segundos anteriores, solo veo el refilon de la alocada australiana cuando toma posesión del computador.

—¡Kagome, feliz cumpleaños!

—Hola, Cornelia. Gracias. —Repito.

—¿Cuándo vendrás? —Pregunta—. La celebración de tus veintitrés no debe faltar.

—No lo sé con certeza, todavía. —Menciono—. Pero será pronto, mi jefe tiene un viaje planificado para Nueva York y tengo que acompañarlo.

—Uy, uy, Kagome. —Su expresión cambia a una pícara. Ya sé lo que está pensando.

Niego antes de que su gran imaginación haga de las suyas.

—No es lo que piensas, Corn.

—¿No?

—Son asuntos de trabajo y como su asistente debo cumplir mi labor.

—¿Nada más?

Suspiro.

—Nada más.

—¿Es mayor?

Aquello me toma por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A su edad. ¿Cuantos años tiene?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Responde, Kag.

Lo medito un momento. Sesshomaru no es tan mayor…

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero ronda los mediados de los treinta.

La cámara vuelve a ser agitada y poco después enfoco a mis tres amigas sentadas en el sillón.

—¿Y es guapo? —Intercede ahora Tina.

Mi cara se contrae de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué preguntan eso?

Intercambian miradas fugaces y luego se centran en mí.

—Es exitoso, probablemente guapo y mayor, no tanto, solo lo justo... —Habla Tina nuevamente.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? ―Pregunto entre dientes.

Se remueven incómodas y tardan para contestar.

—Que, Kagome, sabemos que tienes cierta... Debilidad frente a ese tipo de hombre. —Dice con poca sutileza Ashley.

¿Debilidad? ¿Por hombres mayores? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Por favor —Mi voz se vuelve aguda—, no digan tonterías, además, mi jefe no me atrae en lo más mínimo.

Eso es ridículo, estoy a punto de decir... Pero entonces, como flashes efímeros en forma de recordatorio a mi mente llegan imágenes de Liam, con quien termine antes de volver a Tokio, Carl, un hombre que me pretendió por un tiempo y por el que estuve atraída hasta que me enteré que era casado, y por último y para mi mayor desconcierto, en mi mente se forma lentamente una imagen, la cual me sobresalta al distinguirla... Inuyasha. Desvío tal recordatorio, no tiene importancia.

¿O sí?

—Hey, Kagome. —Llaman mi atención. Es en este momento que notó que he estado mirando a un punto lejano todo este tiempo, perdida en mis cavilaciones.

Carraspeo un poco, sintiendo de pronto la garganta seca.

—No es lo que creen. No es mi tipo. —Añado.

Cornelia se aclara la garganta.

—¿Y su hermano?

En este momento me arrepiento de haberles contado todo, desde mi declaración fallida bajo el árbol de cerezo hasta que soy la asistente del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, quienes ellas conocen como mi amor de adolescente.

La conversación se está tornando incómoda.

—Tampoco. —Niego firmemente—. Ya les he dicho que desde que lo volví a ver todo ha sido igual que antes de que me confundiera.

—¿Estás segura? —Contraataca Ashley, escéptica.

—Totalmente. Lo que sentí por él en su momento solo fue un amorío juvenil, nada más.

—Eso esperamos, Kag. —Dice Tina después de suspirar.

—Estén tranquilas. —Les guiño un ojo y ellas sonríen en respuesta, entonces Cornelia inhala repentinamente y compone una mueca de terror.

—¡Las galletas! —Chilla levantándose de golpe del sofá.

—Si no voy a supervisar incendiara mi departamento. —Reconoce Ashley mientras se incorpora. Se detiene un momento y me mira a través de la pantalla—. Cuídate, Kagome. Y disfruta tu cumpleaños japonés, porque no te salvaras del americano. —Se despide y la pierdo de vista. Ha ido a socorrerla.

Solo queda Tina, quien se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada intermitentemente.

—Y bien, ¿como van los preparativos de la boda? —Inquiero. La mirada se le ilumina con ese característico brillo de mujer enamorada y feliz.

—Viento en popa. Me parece mentira que solo falten tres meses para el gran día. —Responde ensanchando la sonrisa—. Sé que no pude escoger mejor hombre.

Esto es algo que siempre pasa cuando hablamos, ella me contagia su buena vibra.

—Me alegro por ustedes, de verdad.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Ojalá estuvieses aquí para la prueba de vestido de damas de honor.

—Confío en tu buen gusto. Lo que sea que escojas me gustara. —Animo.

—No lo dudes.

Nos sumimos en un extraño silencio y ella vuelve a morderse el labio.

—A ver, ¿qué quieres preguntar? —Soy directa, sé que algo le está rondando la cabeza y es demasiado amable para exteriorizarlo.

—Nada.

—Dilo. —Insto.

—Ok, Kagome. —Se lleva su oscura cabellera por detrás de los hombros, haciendo tiempo, escogiendo las palabras—. Somos tus amigas y puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Por supuesto.

—Además de eso, recuerda que fui a la primera de nosotras que conociste... —Comienza y después se detiene y menea la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

—No. Tina, ¿qué querías decir?

Suspira.

—Bueno, que cuando llegaste a este país estabas perdida, refiriéndome al ámbito amoroso, por él Kagome, por Inuyasha. Ahora que regresaste temo que su convivencia te ponga en aprietos nuevamente. Que confundas las cosas.

Su comentario está fuera de lugar, pero sé que lo hace por mi bien. Siempre se ha preocupado por mí y eso debo agradecérselo.

—Estate tranquila, eso no sucederá. —Apaciguo, y estoy a punto de añadir más cuando tocan la puerta de mi habitación—. Pase.

La madera cede y por la abertura que se crea entra la señora Kaede, me mira, ya que ahora estoy sentada a un lado de la cama y después tuerce el gesto. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Kagome, pensé que ya estabas arreglandote. Pronto llegaran los invitados.

La reunión. La había olvidado.

—Lo siento, en un momento comienzo. No tardaré mucho.

Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—Estamos hablando de tu mamá, Kagome. Ha estado aguardando emocionada por esta noche.

—Sólo se trata de una cena. —Le recuerdo, pero cuando ella sonríe, delatando su culpabilidad, lo entiendo—. A ver, ¿de qué no estoy al tanto? —Intuyo que han hecho de las suyas por la fecha.

—Aquí está la ensalada de frutas. —Ignora mi pregunta y se acerca a la mesa de noche para colocar la bandeja antes de retirarse sin decir más.

Sólo espero que no sea nada exagerado.

Retomo la atención en la pantalla del computador cuando la puerta se cierra.

—¿En qué íbamos?

—Ya no tiene importancia, ve a prepararte. Es tu noche. —Me recuerda—. Que pases una buena velada.

Decidida a afirmar mi posición en la próxima conversación, lo dejo pasar.

—Gracias, pronto las llamaré.

—Estaremos esperando. Adiós, Kag.

—Adiós, Tina. —Nos despedimos con un gesto de manos y poco después la pantalla me señala la culminación de la conversación.

Dejo el computador a un lado y me detengo a pensar en lo que me ha dicho... Y como si inconscientemente me quisiera jugar una mala pasada, recuerdo a Inuyasha fuera del edificio, preocupado y hasta ansioso por saber el trato de su hermano en mi primer día de trabajo. Desde esa vez casi no lo he visto, pero debo admitir que sentirse importante para alguien a tal punto en que está preocupado es agradable. Pero no, no debo divagar. Quiero creer que Tina está equivocada, porque lo está... Dudar no es buen presagio. Eso no me ayudara en lo más mínimo, lo que pasó ya pertenece al pasado, no más.

Seco mis manos con la tela de mi falda, pues han empezado a sudar y me pongo de pie.

Descarto todo lo anterior al vislumbrar mi vestido. No tengo tiempo que perder. Al instante comienzo a desnudarme y me dirijo a la bañera. Un baño con esencias me hará bien.

Media hora después estoy de regreso a la alcoba, colocando el toque faltante a mi maquillaje, labial rojo, después de comer las frutas. Mis ojos están maquillados de forma natural y he decidido alisar un poco más mi cabellera, la cual casi llega a mi cadera. Me levanto de la silla frente al espejo y abro el armario, en busca de ropa interior y unos zapatos, elijo un conjunto oscuro y unos tacones de aguja y poca plataforma en color negro. Por último, me coloco el vestido coral que he comprado para esta noche, el cual deja mis hombros al descubierto para iniciar en una fina tira horizontal que al concluir expone disimuladamente un escaso escote en el mismo sentido antes de seguir, amoldándose a mi figura hasta terminar unos centímetros por encima de mis rodillas.

Doy un giro frente al espejo, satisfecha de mi apariencia antes de caminar hasta la planta baja. Mientras desciendo vislumbro movimiento por la cocina y la sala. Al terminarse los escalones miro en todas direcciones, topandome con mi madre.

—Iba a ir por ti. —Explica acercándose para estrecharme entre sus brazos y plantarme un beso en la mejilla—. Luces hermosa, hija.

—Tu igual, madre. —Es verdad, su vestido champán es muy hermoso y destaca su de por sí natural belleza.

Hace un ademán de manos desinteresada, aunque sé que en el fondo le encanta que la elogien.

¿A quién no?

—Aquí están. —Habla Sota, quien se pasea con un traje a medida que le sienta muy bien—. Ya han llegado todos los invitados.

—Muy bien, entonces es hora de salir. —Opina, regalándome una mirada de aprobación—. Ahora vamos.

Los tres emprendemos rumbo a la sala, en la que me encuentro a todos los allegados y familiares con los que tengo el honor de contar. La decoración es exquisita y muy elegante, han cambiado las cortinas por unas color hueso con toques en hilo de oro, las mesas han sido decoradas con hermosas rosas blancas y rojas, gracias a un moderno equipo de sonido la estancia se encuentra complementada, en el centro reposa la mesa principal, de madera, con diversas decoraciones labradas a mano y con una exactitud sorprendente, sobre ella descansa un pastel de cuatro pisos, comenzando por el pequeño en blanco y los demás en un degradado de distintos tonos de rosas.

Es hermoso.

Entre los presentes se encuentran Koga y Ayame, quienes son los primeros en acercarse para felicitarme y expresar sus buenos deseos, después les siguen Shippo, Miroku, su prometida y Hojo, un antiguo compañero de la preparatoria quien me sorprende con su presencia, pues tenía años sin verlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome. —Me abraza con cariño.

—Gracias. —Le devuelvo el acto y al separarnos, recibimos unas copas que nos extiende la señora Kaede. Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo, que me lleva a tomar de mi copa lentamente y mirar los alrededores.

—Te has vuelto una preciosa mujer, Higurashi. ―Dejo la copa a medio camino de mis labios y siento mis mejillas sonrojarse levemente―. Quiero decir, siempre los has sido pero hoy estás excepcional. ―Agrega.

Rio nerviosamente mientras le devuelvo el cumplido.

―Y… ¿Cómo ha dado mi madre contigo?

El medio me intriga, aunque sé que Hojo siempre ha sido del agrado de mi progenitora, no pensé que se mantendrían en contacto.

Él sonríe ladinamente.

―Es mi jefa.

―¿Qué? ―Casi escupo el champan que acabo de ingerir.

Mi antiguo compañero ríe ahora, divertido.

―Veo que no estabas al tanto. ―Masculla.

―No, lo siento.

―No tiene importancia, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo en la empresa. Sólo llevo un mes en ella.

―¿Y qué rol desempeñas?

―Por los momentos soy el asistente del administrador. ―Reconoce.

―Ya veo, que bien. ―Le sonrío.

―¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cuál es tu ocupación?

―En estos momentos laboró como asistente, también, pero de arquitecto.

―¿Estudiaste arquitectura? ―Parece sorprendido.

Asiento.

―Así es.

―Es una excelente profesión, Kagome. De seguro te irá bien. ―Menea la copa que mantiene en su mano y su semblante se torna pensativo―. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

Al escuchar su mención, una nota de aflicción me envuelve. Sí, de eso no hay duda. Si las cosas fuesen distintas quizás hoy en día intercambiaríamos opiniones sobre planos y estructuras.

Lo que daría porque estuviese a mi lado.

De repente, mi vista se empaña y Hojo lo nota, por lo que sintiéndose culpable se acerca a mí y me abraza a la vez que yo sorbo para no romper en llanto.

―Lo lamento, no debí… ―Se disculpa verdaderamente apenado, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

―No te preocupes. ―Tranquilizo, alejándome de él y sonriéndole aún con el nudo en la garganta―. Necesito un poco de aire.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―No es necesario. ―Doy media vuelta para salir al jardín, preciso recomponerme. No es necesario que mis invitados me vean llorosa y se preocupen, sólo ando sensible por la fecha. Sí, eso es.

Camino hasta salir de la casa, donde una corriente fría me golpea de lleno, provocándome un escalofrió. Llego a la porción de terreno en la que se encuentran las flores, a las que mi mamá se ha dedicado mucho, a pesar de ser alguien con muchas ocupaciones.

Alzo la vista al cielo, deleitándome con las múltiples estrellas titilantes y brillantes que decoran tal noche. Entonces, el nudo se acentúa mucho más y no me reprimo más. Lloró, sacando todo mi abatimiento y penuria al recordarlo.

―Cuanto te extraño… ―Susurró entre sollozos, cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar por la pena de su perdida, que aunque ya fue hace mucho, duele tanto como los primeros días.

 _«A alguien tan importante en tu vida no lo puedes olvidar.»_

Entonces, como si el destino estuviese en contra de mi necesitada soledad para despejarme, escucho una voz varonil y al mismo tiempo sutil y cálida.

―Kagome.

Sorbo disimuladamente y me limpio las mejillas húmedas con el dorso de mi mano antes de girarme en su dirección.

―Hola. ―Saludo en voz baja.

Inuyasha se acerca hasta donde me encuentro y al vislumbrar mi rostro frunce el ceño.

―¿Pasa algo?

―No.

―Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

―Se podría decir que estoy un poco… Nostálgica. ―Reconozco―. Ya sabes, la fecha.

―Entiendo… ―Musita, atravesándome con sus orbes ámbar y acercándose un poco más, hasta que estamos a poco menos de un metro de distancia―. Estás recordándolo, ¿no es así?

No siento necesidad de preguntar de quien habla, es más que obvio.

Me envuelvo con mis brazos y afirmo.

―Siempre lo hago.

―Eso es bueno, tu padre siempre fue un buen hombre.

―Lo sé.

―Lo que no es bueno, Kagome, es que te vuelvas pesarosa y triste al memorarlo.

Elevo una ceja y arrugo un poco mi nariz.

―¿De qué hablas?

Sin decir nada, busca en la chaqueta de su traje hasta dar con lo que al parecer es su objetivo. Un pañuelo. Me lo acerca y niego.

―Lo necesitas. ―Dice y abro mis ojos.

―¿Se me ha corrido el maquillaje? ―En cualquier otra situación no me importaría, pero no cuando hay una moderada cantidad de personas esperándome en la sala, y cuando mamá anda cerca, sé que si me ve en este estado se contagiara, y no. No la quiero ver entristecida.

A mis oídos llegan las ondas sonoras provocada por su risa y de pronto, la tibieza se extiende por mi cuerpo, al resultarme tan familiar como años atrás.

―No, pero aún tienes rastro de las lágrimas. ―Explica.

Supongo que sí. Así que sin tiempo que perder tomo el fino trozo de tela y lo paso con suavidad por mis mejillas y la parte baja de mis ojos. Al terminar se lo devuelvo, pero desisto al verlo lleno de mi base y rubor. Apenada, me disculpo.

―Lo he arruinado, te comprare otro. ―Propongo. Él niega, sonriente.

―Déjalo. No hay problema.

―Lo lamento…

Otra corriente de brisa atraviesa el ambiente y abrazándome nuevamente, tiemblo.

―Creo que es mejor volver, la noche está muy fría y te puedes enfermar. ―Señala la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza y deja su vista fija en el lugar. Por lo que al estar de perfil, lo detallo fugazmente. Su traje azul oscuro, el cabello largo y plateado acompañado de su atractivo rostro lo hacen ver muy guapo.

 _«¿Pero qué estoy pensando?»_

―Sigues tratándome como a una niña. ―Rio por la familiaridad de la acotación.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Sigo cuidándote, que es distinto. ―Explica como si nada.

¿Cuidándome?

―Ya soy mayor. ―Replico en forma de juego.

Me mira.

―Lo sé, hoy estás en tu cumpleaños veintitrés. Muy mayor. ―La burla impresa en su comentario es notoria.

―No tanto como tú, pero que se le puede hacer. ―Lo pico, él arquea una ceja.

―¿Algún problema con mi edad, Kagome?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Ninguno, Inuyasha.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se forma en sus labios y niega con la cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿vamos? ―Vuelve a señalar la puerta―. Deben preguntarse tu ubicación.

Los miro intermitentemente y luego a la luna, la cual se encuentra en su máximo esplendor.

―Creo que me quedare un poco más.

―¿Segura? ―Inquiere dubitativo.

―Sí. Ve tú. Estaré con ustedes en unos minutos.

―Pero…

―En unos minutos. ―Recalco ante su terquedad.

―Está bien. No tardes. ―Accede no muy convencido, pero lo ha entendido, necesito unos minutos a solas. Se da la vuelta y se adentra en la gran casa, acto que no detallo pues al estar nuevamente sin ninguna clase de compañía me siento en la mesa que queda a pocos pasos, debajo del árbol.

Suspiro profundamente y me pierdo en el reflejo de la luna que se crea en el agua de la piscina. Con el pañuelo que antes he arruinado, me seco un par de lágrimas que se me escapan al recordar su rostro, con los brazos extendidos y acuclillado, esperando a que corriese a sus brazos, como de costumbre. Imágenes de mi octavo cumpleaños me bombardean.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños hija! ―Dijo emocionado.

―Gracias, papá. ―Reí por las cosquillas que siempre le seguían a eso―. ¿Y mi regalo?

―¿Querías un regalo?

Le dirigí una mirada sospechosa.

―Claro que sí, eso es lo mejor de los cumpleaños. ―Era lo obvio para mí en esa época.

―Kagome, eso no es cierto.

―¿No?

Él negó con una sonrisa antes de dejarme nuevamente en el suelo.

―No, hija. Lo mejor de los cumpleaños es compartir con tus seres queridos. ―Coloco su dedo índice sobre mi nariz―. Con las personas que amas y que te aman por igual…

Otras lágrimas hicieron su aparición al concluir el recuerdo de mi padre.

Mi evocación vigente y una de las más atesoradas.

Alejo la vista de la piscina cuando siento algo sobre mis hombros, no me giro, las manos sobre ellos no me lo permiten, en cambio solo reconozco la tela entre mi piel y sus extremidades, a la par que su olor, el cual resulta muy agradable.

―Niña tonta ―Dice por lo bajo, aunque con un tono de voz carente de reproches―, te resfriaras. ―Planta un largo beso en mi cabello para después de masajear un poco mis hombros, marcharse.

En respuesta, yo observo su imponente figura, la que se acerca de nuevo a la entrada de la casa y desaparece por el umbral.

Un inexplicable regocijo me invade y mis hombros cosquillean, ahí, donde antes han estado sus manos. Me abrigo con la lujosa tela y me pierdo en mis pensamientos unos minutos más antes de regresar con mis invitados.

Al estar de regreso al interior retoco mi maquillaje y vuelvo a la sala, donde todos me esperan, en especial Inuyasha, quien está a un lado de la entrada, lo que me extraña.

―¿Lista? ―Inquiere.

―Sí, ten. Gracias. ―Le devuelvo su saco, el cual se coloca con rapidez y por el movimiento de sus labios asumo que va a decir algo cuando somos interrumpidos.

―Hija, la cena ya está lista. ―Anuncia mi madre.

―Vamos entonces. ―Respondo con una sonrisa.

Pronto estamos en el comedor, el cual han adornado más de lo normal para la ocasión especial. Han decorado la mesa elegantemente y le han agregado varias sillas más. La delicada lámpara en forma de gotas se encuentra en su máximo apogeo y todos los utensilios son de plata, en la parte central se encuentran bandejas con urumaki de pepino, atún al sésamo con salsa ponzu, tofu crujiente y gunkan de habitas como representante de la comida japonesa, al igual que solomillo, patatas y ensaladas en honor a la del exterior.

Cada quien toma lugar en la mesa, mamá en un extremo, el abuelo en el otro y los demás en los laterales, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Hojo y Shippo son algunos de los que se sientan frente a mí y a un lado, se encuentran Sota, Hitomi, unas tías y primas, Rin, Inuyasha y yo, por igual.

La cena transcurre sin pormenores, todos participamos en una conversación amena y graciosa. Concluida la actividad, nos levantamos y volvemos a la sala, donde continuamos con la charla por una hora más, en la que se decide que es el momento de cortar el pastel, pues la mayoría tiene trabajo mañana.

―¡Con fuerza! ―Gritan divertidos cuando intento apagar las velas por tercera vez y simplemente no sucede.

Rio al entenderlo, lo han hecho apropósito.

Soplo con todo el aire que mis pulmones permiten y por fin lo logro. Los aplausos y vítores no se hacen esperar. Vuelven a felicitarme y me entregan regalos.

―No se hubiesen molestado. ―Les digo, pero no me prestan atención y solo esperan a que los abra.

Los desenvuelvo ante sus miradas y les expreso mi gratitud por cada uno de ellos.

—Ten, espero te guste. ―Dice Inuyasha extendiéndome una caja rectangular de gamuza negra, se ha mantenido en un segundo plano durante la entrega, por lo que ahora es el último.

―Seguro que sí. ―Sonrío. Abro el estuche y me sorprendo al encontrarme un collar de oro y pequeños diamantes en su extensión, con uno de mayor calibre al final. Ensancho mis ojos, estupefacta―. Inuyasha, no debiste… ¡Debe valer una fortuna! ―Expreso atónita. Él solo me mira como a la espera, ¿de qué?

—No es nada. Quisiera… Vértelo puesto.

―¿Ahora?

―Sí.

―Ok… ―No puedo comportarme como una malagradecida, por lo que con sumo cuidado saco el costoso collar de su embalaje e intento ponérmelo, pero sus manos me detienen.

―Déjamelo a mí. ―Se ofrece, acercándose. Giro para exponerle mi cuello después de correr mi cabello a un lado. Cuando el oro impacta contra mi piel lo distingo frío, por lo que me sobresalto un poco pero pronto me recompongo. Él lo abrocha con rapidez y coloca mi cabello en su lugar al concluir, acariciándolo un poco antes.

Me vuelvo a girar y miro mi pecho, es… Hermoso, pero eso no me distrae de la idea de su costo.

―No debiste hacerlo. ―Recalco tocando el diamante sutilmente.

―Quise hacerlo. ―Sentencia―. Y no me arrepiento, Kagome.

―Eres un exagerado. ―Acuso.

―Pero, ¿te gusta, no?

―Obviamente, es hermoso… Y mucho a la vez. ―Convengo.

―Con que te guste está bien. Lo compré especialmente para ti. ―Mira mi cuello fijamente y después, como espabilándose, sube lentamente hasta deparar en mis ojos―. Te queda perfecto. Te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, Kagome.

No sé si sea por su intensa mirada, la acotación o la absoluta resolución con la que lo dice, pero me sonrojo y a causa de ello aparto la mirada.

―He crecido. —Respondo a su vez sin verlo.

—Lo he notado. —Sus manos se dirigen a los bolsillos de su pantalón, dándole una pose casual y relajada—. Por cierto, aún falta otro regalo.

Lo miro al instante y abro mi boca por la sorpresa.

—De verdad que no es necesario... Me malcriaras —Ríe un poco antes de entornar los ojos—, Ya bastante apenada estoy de que gastases tanto en el collar, que de seguro vale una fortuna... —Estoy por agregar más cuando él resopla ruidosamente.

—Ya está hecho y no acepto devoluciones. —Su mirada firme me cierra la boca al instante y por consecuente le dirijo una mala mirada.

—Perfecto, pero no necesito más regalos.

—Este te gustara —Ladea su rostro y mira el obsequio que minutos antes me ha dado—, y quizá hasta más que ese.

¿Más que un lujoso collar?

—Lo dudo. —Me mofo.

—Pues demosle solución a tu duda. —Extiende una mano en mi dirección y lo observo contrariada—. Ven. Tengo el otro obsequio en el despacho de tu madre.

Estoy a punto de replicar cuando ignorando mi intento toma mi mano y me hace serpentear entre los invitados, quienes no nos prestan las más mínima atención pues se encuentran concentrados en sus conversaciones.

¿Qué puede haber en el despacho de mi madre?

No lo entiendo, pero no lo expreso. Ya lo veré, después de todo.

Al conocer la casa como la palma de su mano por los tantos años de amistad no le es ningún problema llegar al lugar anteriormente nombrado. Abre la puerta con decisión y ya en el interior enciende las luces para luego guiarme hasta tenerme frente al escritorio.

—¿Para qué vinimos a este lugar?

—Pensé que tu madre estaría aquí. —Explica simplonamente después de mirar a todas partes—. No importa, acércate.

Lo hago, hasta estar a pocos pasos de su figura y es entonces cuando él se flexiona y toma entre su manos unas cuantas hojas.

Arqueo una ceja, sin entender.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Míralo por ti misma. —Me lo acerca y cuando lo acepto una sonrisa se instala en su rostro, una muy amplia y brillante que le sienta excelente.

Contrariada, me obligo a apartar la vista de él y leo las primeras líneas.

—¿Un contrato?

—Léelo un poco más. —Pide.

Repaso un par de líneas más hasta que mis ojos parecen querer salirse de sus órbitas.

No puede ser.

—¿Esto...? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿De dónde salió? —Balbuceo entre emocionada y confundida.

—Es tu primer contrato como arquitecto. Y no, no estoy bromeando.

—¿Cómo has hecho esto?

—Sé que fuiste una excelente estudiante de arquitectura, por lo que confio en que me harás la casa perfecta, una que se ajuste a mis necesidades.

—¿Estás de broma? —Repito, sin creérmelo.

—Ya he dicho que no, Kagome. ―Dice suave, pero firme.

Esto es fabuloso, quiero gritar, pero la estupefacción en la que estoy sumergida no me lo permite. Mi primer contrato como arquitecto, ¿existe algo mejor, acaso? Definitivamente Inuyasha tenía razón con que quizá este regalo me gustaría más que el anterior, se trata de mi sueño. Ejercer la profesión para la que nací y por la que estudie con tanto esmero por los últimos años.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza y arrebato que da unos pasos atrás y me toma de la cintura para estabilizarnos y evitar así una muy segura precipitación al suelo del despacho. Una enorme sonrisa se ha instalado en mis labios, que hasta me duelen las mejillas pero eso poco me importa. ¡Estoy verdaderamente feliz! Se trata de la puerta que necesitaba para iniciar mi gran anhelo, realizar mi sueño y seguir los pasos de mi padre, a quien pienso honrar con mi aún recién establecida carrera. Estoy que exploto de emoción, por lo que no dudo en agradecerle el gesto que ha tenido para conmigo.

—¡Gracias, Inuyasha! Esto es... No tengo palabras, excepto las que expresen mi agradecimiento... Yo…

—Está bien, Kagome. No lo agradezcas. Es un honor para mí ser dueño del que será tu primer trabajo. —Dice y en un movimiento repentino toma un mechón largo de cabello que se ha situado en mi flequillo y cubre mi rostro producto del ajetreo anterior, lo lleva detrás de mi oreja, donde se queda un segundo más del necesario para delinear mi lóbulo y el arete que he escogido para esta noche. El contacto me sorprende y sólo entonces me doy cuenta lo cerca que estamos, de sus manos en mi cintura y de las mías en su pecho, al igual que la proximidad de nuestros rostros. De repente, una extraña oleada de un sentimiento indescifrable me recorre entera y me obliga a afianzarme más en su cuerpo, por lo que siento su respiración en mis mejillas. Ya no acaricia mi oreja, ahora me observa y sin saber en qué momento, mi corazón se acelera.

—Creo que... Yo... No... —Balbuceo, aún sin soltarlo, por más que mi razocinio me pida que lo haga. Se me hace imposible, tenerlo tan cerca, con esa mirada y el brillo peculiar de sus ojos claros me mantienen en el sitio. Estática, aturdida, emocionada.

Entonces, ante todo pronóstico, su cuerpo se acerca aún más al mio, con tortuosa lentitud, para flexionarse hacia un lado y de pronto la distancia se hace inexistente, a la par que mi corazón martillea de forma errática.

 _«¿Qué está a punto de suceder?»_

No sé qué hacer cuando observo sus labios bajar hasta los míos…

* * *

 **Primero que nada pido disculpas por la tardanza para actualizar, que ya sea por el bloqueo o por los días ajetreados que tuve se me hizo complicado subir el nuevo cap.**

 **Estoy bastante apenada y por ello, no daré plazo para la próxima actualización. No obstante, intentare no tardar demasiado.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a lindaminina37, Francisvict, zabitamt1975, RinChan, Haruno SB, a los dos Guest y a Maria por comentar el capítulo anterior:D**

 **Quisiera leer sus opiniones respecto a este.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
